Aku Sayang Semua
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku ingin menyayangi semuanya. Dalam waktuku yang tidak banyak ini ...


**AKU SAYANG SEMUA**

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow © Harold Arlen & EY Harburg_

_Brinkley, Joe Fox, Kathleen Kelly You've Got Mail © Warner Brothers_

_**AN**__:_

_AU. Hinata dkk ceritanya kelas 10; Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kankurou kelas 11; Temari kelas 12._

_Thallasemia kebanyakan diambil dari Wikipedia, Young Parents, dan sebuah file ppl kiriman __**GunZ**__. Di Asia penderita Thallasemia kebanyakan ditemukan di Thailand, India, Bangladesh, Pakistan, China dan Malaysia. Di Jepang jarang ditemukan._

_Fic ini ditulis dengan semangat 'bisa nyamain __**aicchan**__ yang suka nulis minimal 10K kata' dan karenanya Ambu mengingat benar kata-kata __**clueless_psycho**__ dan __**blackwolf**__ saat Bulan Menulis Novel Nasional/NaNoWriMo tentang kiat menulis banyak kata: 'kalau ada lagu, tulis seantero lirik, kalau disinggung soal dongeng, salin kesemua cerita, kalau ada masakan, salin resepnya hingga cara membuat, cara menghidangkannya, bahkan cara makannya™'_

_Hihi…_

_Diselesaikan dengan dukungan moral dari __**Zabimaru**__. Sorry about The Death. Sorry I didn't torture Sasuke :P _

_Selamat menikmati jika layak dinikmati, selamat membuat nyala api jika memang anda ingin jadi pelontar nyala api._

_O ya. Peringatan. Deathfic._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau sudah diperingatkan._

_Word Count: 12.195, story only_

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_?" sapa Neji begitu keluar dari kamar sudah siap, menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_, _nii-san_," Hinata meletakkan piring hidangan di meja, "Sarapan sudah siap."

Neji memundurkan kursi, meletakkan ranselnya, dan duduk. "_Ohayou_." Ia mengisi piringnya dengan nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi, mengambil sendok, "_Itadakimasu_!" dan mulai makan.

"_Itadakimasu_," Hinatapun duduk, menyendok nasi goreng, dan mulai makan.

"Hinata ..." Neji memulai lagi, tapi langsung terdiam. Seperti ragu.

"Ada apa, _nii-san_?"

"Er ... kau tidak keberatan pergi sendiri?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata hanya heran. Biasanya Neji berkeras pergi bersamanya. "Ta-tapi ... memangnya _nii-san_ mau ke mana dulu?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi meng-SMS, menyuruhku mengambil materi pelajaran untuk hari ini di rumahnya. Dia mau ke ..."

" ... jalan kebahagiaan dulu," Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, mending juga di-diambil dulu. Pe-pelajaran pertama kan? Daripada ke-kelasmu kosong nggak ada ker-kerjaan. Nanti para _senpai_ ma-malah mengganggu Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar pa-para _kohai_ yang manis-manis ini ..."

Neji turut tertawa. "Baiklah, Hinata-_hime_. Perintah siap dilaksanakan. Demi kententraman belajar para _kohai_ ... Tapi ... aku terpaksa tidak bisa pergi bersamamu, karena harus jalan memutar ..."

"Neji _nii-san_! Ak-aku sudah kelas 10! Aku sudah besar! Masa' sih harus pergi sama _nii-san_ terus?"

Neji nyengir. "Iya sih. Kau benar juga. Begini saja. Kau jangan pakai jalan biasa. Memang cepat, tapi itu kan bagian belakang rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana? Kau jalan lewat blok F saja ya?"

"Me-memutar jalan lewat blok F kan lebih jauh?"

"Tapi di blok F kau akan melewati rumahnya Sakura ..."

" ... melewati ru-rumahnya Tenten, dan me-melewati rumahnya Chouji. Duuh, _nii-san_!"

"Hinata-_chan_, aku baru tenang kalau tahu kau baik-baik saja. Dan lewat blok F itu kalau ada apa-apa dengan dirimu ..."

" ... maka Sakura akan mem-memberitahumu, iya sudah tahu ..." Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. Tapi tak bisa bertahan lama karena Hanabi datang, langsung menghempaskan diri keras-keras di kursi, menarik piring dan mengisinya.

Hinata dan Neji saling berpandangan.

"Sebel! Sebel!" sahutnya, sambil terus saja makan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan wajah sedemikian hingga Hinata dan Neji tak kuat untuk tertawa.

"Huuh, _nee-san_ dan _nii-san_ ini! Bukannya nanyain ada apa, malah ngetawain…"

Hinata menyodorkan gelas terisi, "Nih, mi-minum dulu, sebentar lagi kau sudah dijemput."

Betul saja, minibus penjemput anak-anak SD sudah membunyikan klaksonnya, Hanabi minum secepatnya, berdiri dan menarik tasnya, berlari keluar, "_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterasshai_!" balas Hinata dan Neji berbarengan.

"Yah, di-dia nggak sempet cerita a-apa yang bikin dia sebel," Hinata membereskan piring-piring ke dapur.

"Paling juga sebel sama geng centil itu," Neji juga berdiri, menarik ranselnya, "aku pergi duluan ya! Ingat, lewat blok F!"

"Iya, _nii-san_ cerewet!" Tapi Hinata juga mengambil ranselnya dan menggendongnya di punggung, sambil keluar rumah, menutup pintu. Sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Di sekolah Neji dikenal dingin, hemat bicara, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya di rumah? Cerewet, bawel, dan sejenisnya. Kelihatan kalau dia … _overprotektif_.

Kondisi tubuh Hinata memang agak lemah. Bahkan pernah sekali waktu pingsan di sekolah. Makanya Neji khawatir sangat akan sepupunya itu, setiap saat dipantau, setiap detik dikawal.

Hinata tersenyum. Sepupu yang baik, pikirnya, dan mulai berjalan. Lewat blok F.

Sudah hampir melewati rumah bercat pink muda ketika anak pemilik rumah keluar, dan melihatnya. "Hinata! _Ohayou_! Kau jalan sendirian hari ini?"

"_Ohayou_, Sakura! I-iya, Neji _nii-san_ harus ke rumah Kakashi-_sensei_ dulu."

"Nah. Jadi pelajaran matematika nggak ada?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Itu kan di ke-kelasnya _nii-san_, pelajaran pertama. Be-belum tentu nggak masuk di kelas kita sih, jam ke-3 gitu, ka-kali udah ada."

Mereka berjalan berjejeran. Baru dua langkah ketika mereka nyaris disalip sebentuk makhluk hijau yang berlari penuh semangat. "HINATAAAAA! SAKURAAAAA! Pagi yang cerah! Ayo semangat!" teriaknya melambaikan tangan.

Sakura dan Hinata melambaikan tangan juga, tapi jelas-jelas tak mau mengikuti langkah cepatnya. Makhluk hijau itu melambaikan tangannya lagi dan meninggalkan mereka. "Aku duluan ya!" dan melesat menghilang.

Sakura menoleh memandang Hinata, Hinata menoleh memandang Sakura, dan keduanya tertawa. "Duh, ampun, Rock Lee! Kapan sih dia bisa jalan yang bener?" Mereka tertawa lagi.

Beberapa meter dari rumah Sakura, Tenten terlihat keluar dari rumahnya, menutup pintu pagar.

"Tenten!" panggil Sakura.

"Hai Sakura! Hinata, kau jalan sendirian?"

Dan Hinata sekali lagi menjawab hal yang sama tentang Neji.

Mereka berjalan bertiga kini, membicarakan pagi yang cerah, peer yang bertumpuk tapi sudah dikerjakan semuanya, dan ... keripik kentang. Keripik-kentang-berjalan itu sedang menutup pintu pagarnya saat mereka lewat. Tidak melihat mereka nampaknya, kalau tidak ditegur.

"Hei, Chouji!" Tenten menyapa, "pagi-pagi sudah makan keripik kentang?"

"Hei! Kalian rupanya! Iya, ini kan pencuci mulut," Chouji nyengir.

"Ya ampun! Pencuci mulut?" Tenten ngeri, "Aku malah belum sarapan."

"Kau belum sarapan?" Sakura keheranan.

"Biar jangan terlalu banyak kalori masuk."

"Duuuh! Tenten, kalau mau mengurangi kalori, jangan di pagi hari! Kita kan sudah duabelas jam lebih nggak kemasukan makanan dari tadi malam, nah, makan pagi dulu secukupnya, baru bisa diet di siang hari," Sakura nyerocos sambil memamerkan pinggangnya yang langsing. "Kalau pagi hari nggak sarapan, tapi siang hari makan gorengan di kantin, sama aja boh—"

"Iya, iya deh, bu dokter!"

Mereka sudah sampai di halaman sekolah. Anak-anak berdatangan dari segala penjuru. Ada yang berjalan—mereka yang tinggal di kompleks perumahan ini biasanya datang dengan jalan kaki—ada yang pakai sepeda, motor, ada yang diantar naik mobil, bahkan ada yang bawa mobil sendiri walau bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sedan hitam mulus itu misalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan tanya berapa umurnya hingga sudah boleh mengendarai mobil, yang pasti Sakura biasanya sudah salah tingkah saja melihatnya—walau hanya melihat sedannya, padahal pemilik sedan itu bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun pada mereka.

Mereka menyeberangi lapangan basket, dan masuk kelas. Sudah ramai.

"Sakura! Kau tahu tidak, blablablabla ..." Ino _ujug-ujug_ datang dan memonopoli Sakura dengan gosip terbarunya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Di SMAN Konoha ini satu kursi satu orang, jadi tak ada teman sebangku.

"Chouji! Jangan makan keripik kentang di atas buku pe-erku! Berminyak tau!"

"Ooh. _Sowi-sowi, akutakwihat_!" Chouji pindah 'bertengger' ke kursi sebelah sambil terus mengunyah.

Lee lewat dan berseru sepenuh hati, "Peer itu harus dikerjakan di rumah, bukan di sekolah!" dan berakhir dengan lemparan bolpoin, penghapus, tipp ex, dan sebelah sepatu bau dari arah belakang.

Seorang anak muda berambut pirang datang tergesa, langsung menuju ke kursi Hinata, "Hinata! Syukur kau sudah datang. Bisa pinjam peer matematikamu?"

"E-eh, bo-boleh," Hinata gugup mengeluarkan buku peernya. "I-ini, Naruto."

"Makasih, Hinata!" dan ia langsung melesat ke kursinya sendiri, tak mendengar Hinata menggumamkan 'sama-sama' lirih.

"Hei-hei," tiba-tiba Kiba muncul, habis menitipkan Akamaru di kandang belakang, "kata Kankurou-_senpai_, Kakashi-_sensei_ nggak akan masuk tuh, Naru!" ia melirik Gaara yang juga baru datang. Gaara tetap berwajah _lempeng_.

"Biarin!" Naruto tetap menyalin peer matematika yang diperolehnya dari Hinata dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mu-mungkin di jam ke-3 nanti di-dia sudah masuk, Ki-Kiba," sahut Hinata. "Ne-Neji _nii-san_ hanya mengambil ma-materi pe-pelajaran untuk ke-kelasnya saja."

"Mungkin juga ya?" Kiba duduk di kursinya, bukan paling belakang tapi dekat jendela agar bisa melihat ke arah kandang Akamaru. Arahnya saja ya, soalnya kandangnya sendiri tentu saja tak terlihat.

Pelajaran matematika memang bukan pelajaran pertama, tapi cukup 'mengerikan'. Jadi dari pagi anak-anak sudah ambil ancang-ancang. Biar ada isu Kakashi-_sensei_ nggak masuk di kelas 11 juga. Tak ada yang mengerjakan peer pelajaran lain, lagipula Geografi—pelajaran pertama—jarang memberi peer. Jadi selama waktu tersisa sebelum bel berbunyi, mereka yang belum mengerjakan peer matematika, cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

Bel berbunyi. Tuh kan, senyum Iruka-_sensei_ sudah kelihatan dari kejauhan juga.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, _sensei_!"

Iruka-_sensei_ membagikan kertas pada beberapa orang, "Saya sudah membagi kelas ini jadi beberapa kelompok. Nama-namanya ada pada ketua kelompok," Iruka-_sensei _menunjuk kertas yang dibagikan, "berikut nama gunung yang menjadi proyek. Cari sebanyak mungkin data gunung itu, dari mana saja, dari buku, online, atau apapun. Jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tercantum, susun menjadi _mini-paper_ dalam dua jam ini. Selesai tidak selesai, kumpulkan."

Kelas mendadak ribut, anak-anak berjalan kian kemari, mencari ia masuk ke dalam kelompok siapa.

"Yaaah, kok aku kelompoknya Kiba!"

"Sasuke! Aku kelompokmu bukan?"

"Chouji, kau kelompokku, tapi simpan dulu keripikmu!"

"Baik, baik!"

"Aku kelompokmu? Nyari-nyari data bagian kamu, nanti aku yang ketikin."

"Ino! Ngetik, jangan _lipstikan_!"

"Hei, _search_ 'Kilimanjaro' bukan buka fesbuk!"

Iruka-_sensei_ tersenyum melihat tingkahlaku anak didiknya, yang mulai membuka fasilitas _online_ di tiap meja. Ada juga yang mulai mengetik. Ia sendiri duduk dengan puas di kursi guru, di depan kelas.

-o0o-

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, sebagian anak sudah tak sabar lagi, lenyap ke kantin. Hinata masih membereskan alat tulisnya, ketika bahunya ditepuk.

"Mau ke kantin? Atau mau nitip?" Naruto berdiri dengan cengirannya yang khas, tangannya tak melepaskan bahu Hinata.

"E-eh," Hinata berdiri mematung sejenak, meredakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tak beraturan, "m-mau ke kan-kantin kok. Ma-makasih."

"OK. Aku duluan ya! Takut kehabisan ramen!" dan ia menghilang secepat kilat.

"Hehe. Ciri khas dia memang," Sakura sudah mendekat. "Mau ke kantin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sebentar, beres-beres dulu."

"Atau mau ikut aku lihat Akamaru?" ajak Kiba, sudah berdiri dan berjalan dari kursinya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Makasih, Kiba."

"Beres-beres dulu, atau nunggu di-cek dulu?" Ino mendekat, dan mengisyaratkan seseorang di jendela. Seseorang—atau tiga orang tepatnya, Neji, Kankurou, plus Shikamaru.

"Ya ampuun. _Nii-san_ kenapa sih? Pakai ngecek segala!" Jika Neji tidak bisa berangkat bersama Hinata, biasanya pas istirahat, dia suka mengecek ke kelasnya.

"Hehe, sebenernya dia ngecek kamu, atau Tenten?" sindir Ino berbisik. Terlalu keras untuk disebut berbisik sebenarnya—atau sengaja—soalnya Tenten mendengar, dan memerah mukanya.

Sepertinya Neji juga mendengarnya, tapi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya sudah, kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Ke kantin? Aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu." Neji memang ketua OSIS, dan kedua makhluk yang mengiringinya masing-masing seksi olahraga dan seksi pendidikan.

Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum dikulum mendengar bisikan—tepatnya teriakan Ino, "Aku bareng Sakura, Ino dan Tenten."

"OK. Pulang bareng ya!"

Entah 'pulang bareng' itu ditujukan pada Hinata seperti biasa, atau pada Tenten ya? Yang jelas Tenten terus membisu dan memerah.

-o0o-

Kiba membenahi tumpukan buku yang menjulang di depannya sehingga ia bisa tetap melihat ke depan. Berdua dengan Hinata yang membawa setumpukan kertas LKS, mereka berjalan ke ruang guru, menyusul Mitarashi-_sensei_. Pelajaran terakhir. Setelah menyimpannya di meja, mereka keluar ruang guru.

"Mau ikut menjemput Akamaru?" tawar Kiba.

"Oke. A-aku sudah lama ti-tidak ketemu dia," sahut Hinata.

Mereka berbelok melintasi kebun percobaan, dan tiba di kandang. Ada beberapa ekor anjing, beberapa ekor kucing, kuda, kelinci, hamster, bahkan ada juga yang menitipkan ayam jago di sana. Peraturan sekolah itu jelas, selama jam pelajaran, tidak boleh ada binatang di ruangan kelas. Tapi dalam jam istirahat atau setelah jam pulang, mereka bebas bermain bersama peliharaan mereka. Tetap di kandang mereka tentu saja, bukan dibawa ke kelas :P

Berjalan ke daerah kandang anjing, ternyata para anjing tidak sedang dikandangkan sendiri-sendiri, tapi berada bersama beberapa ekor anjing dalam kandang yang luas, saling menyalak dan bergurau, berburu sebuah bola, dipimpin seorang petugas sekolah.

"Akamaru!" panggil Kiba, dan anjingnya menoleh. Melihat tuannya, ia menyalak, dan berlari ke pinggir. Petugas sekolah melihat Kiba, dan membuka pintu kandang, membiarkan Akamaru keluar, menyalak girang, menubruk Kiba dan menjilat-jilat wajahnya.

Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Akamaru melihatnya, dan mendekatinya, berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang dan menyorongkan kaki depan kanannya, bersalaman. Kiba tertawa juga, dan mereka bersamaan mengelus bulu Akamaru.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari areal kandang, dan berjalan bersisian berdua—eh, maksudnya bertiga, memutar mengelilingi kebun percobaan. Kebun sepi, siang sedang panas-panasnya. Tadi pagi atau nanti sore akan banyak lagi murid yang bergiat di bidang tanam-tanaman sebagai ekstra kurikulernya.

Kiba mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan setapak itu. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka.

"Kiba?" Hinata heran dengan perubahan sikap Kiba. Kiba seperti ... serius sekali.

"Aku ... aku mau bicara, Hinata."

Hinata menunggu.

Kiba menelan ludah. "Aku ... suka kamu, Hinata. Maksudku, ... lebih dari teman. Maksudku ... eh, maksudku ..." mendadak Kiba jadi tak karuan begitu bicaranya.

Hinata menunduk. "A-aku tahu, Kiba. Aku ... me-mengerti." Ia menengadah, memandang mata Kiba yang sedang menatap tajam padanya, berharap, " … tapi aku tak bi-bisa," bisiknya.

Kiba menatapnya lekat, menghembuskan napas. "Jadi ... tidak diterima ya?" sahutnya pelan.

Hinata menunduk lagi. "Aku hanya ..." suaranya bersamaan dengan suara Kiba, "Tapi kita ..."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kiba yang sedang menatapnya juga, dan keduanya tertawa, sadar mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Kau dulu," Kiba mempersilakan.

"Ka-kau dulu saja," Hinata masih tersenyum.

Tapi wajah Kiba menyuruhnya duluan, dan Hinata terpaksa menuruti. "Aku ha-hanya ... menganggapmu sahabat. Mungkin ... malah sebagai ... kakak."

Kiba mengangguk. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari di kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Sudah terjawab tadi," sahutnya, tapi matanya masih menatap lekat pada Hinata. "Oke. Baiklah. Tadi aku mau bilang ... Kita ... masih berteman kan?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Maaf ..." katanya, dan ia meneruskan ragu, "Kiba ..." sahutnya pelan, "kenapa ... kau ingin ... kenapa ... kau suka padaku?"

Kiba memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, mengangkat bahu, "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ... aku suka kelembutanmu? Kau selalu siap menolong setiap orang ... setiap waktu, aku tak tahu ..." Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya, seperti ditekannya dalam-dalam.

Kiba kalau sedang begitu cakep juga, batin Hinata dalam hati. "Ta-tapi … o-orang lain juga su-suka saling meno-nolong, Kiba."

"Aku tak tahu, Hinata. Lagipula … kata orang … kalau kita menyukai seseorang ... itu tidak ada sebab khususnya, Hinata," Kiba mencoba nyengir.

Hinata juga mencoba tesenyum. "Aku ... aku paham."

Kiba mendekat, "Bolehkah ... aku minta sesuatu?"

Hinata memandang bertanya.

"Bolehkah ... aku menciummu?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung terlonjak selangkah ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"Tidak .. tidak … bukan menciummu di … situ," Kiba pun terlihat agak kaget, malu, dan serba salah dengan reaksi Hinata. Salah tingkah, ia mendekatinya lagi. Dan karena ia lebih jangkung dari Hinata, dengan mudah ia bisa menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata, tidak menolak.

Hangat.

Rasanya seperti ... punya kakak. Seperti punya kakak dua, selain Neji _nii-san_, yang akan melindunginya.

"Woof! Woof!" seekor makhluk berbulu melompat-lompat protes. Membuat Hinata tersadar. Membuka mata, mundur, dan tertawa.

"Eh?" Kiba sibuk menangkis-nangkis Akamaru yang sepertinya cemburu ingin diperhatikan juga. "Akamaru! _Sit, boy_!"

Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kiba juga akhirnya tertawa-tawa.

"Aku jadi ingat ..." kenang Hinata, tapi tak langsung diteruskan, karena masih tertawa.

"Ingat apa?"

"Kau pernah nonton You've Got Mail?"

"Oh, yang Meg Ryan itu? Yang punya toko buku itu?"

"Iya," Hinata masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "sa-saat Kathleen sedang … ci-ciuman dengan Joe," Hinata memerah wajahnya, "Brinkley-nya si-sibuk mencari perhatian …" dan Hinata masih saja tertawa walau pelan.

Kiba juga tertawa lagi. "Jadi kalau aku punya pacar nanti … Akamaru jangan dibawa ya?" tak sampai sedetik kemudian dia sudah berguling-guling di tanah ditubruk Akamaru, dan dijilati dengan dahsyat, sehingga ia terpaksa memohon-mohon, "Iya, iya, Akamaru, kau pasti kubawa."

Baru setelah itu Akamaru menghentikan serangannya, dan menyalak, "Woof! Woof!"

Hinata sampai harus memegang perutnya melihat adegan tuan dan anjingnya itu. Didekatinya Akamaru dan dielusnya punggungnya, "Jangan takut, Akamaru. Suruh saja tuanmu mencari pacar yang juga punya anjing. Anjing betina kalau bisa, sehingga kalian bisa _double date_."

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru menjilati wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup kepala anjing putih itu.

Kiba berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya. "Rasanya aku nanti harus cari DVD You've Got Mail, dan menonton sekali lagi," dia nyengir.

Hinata tersenyum. Hangat. "Kita pulang?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Er ... Hinata?"

Hinata memandang Kiba.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Yang ... tadi itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Jangan takut." Hinata masih bisa melihat samar rasa kecewa di raut wajah Kiba, yang dicoba ditutupinya dengan senyum.

Mereka berjalan lagi ke arah kelas untuk mengambil tas yang tadi ditinggalkan.

Di kelas masih ada Sakura, Tenten dan Chouji, sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Akamaru patuh menanti di luar kelas. Kiba mengambil ranselnya, dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Ayo! Kita juga pulang. Chouji, kau ikut?" Sakura menarik tasnya.

Chouji masih mencari-cari di tasnya, rasanya dia masih punya sebungkus keripik kentang, tapi rekan-rekannya sudah sibuk mendorong-dorongnya keluar kelas.

"Ayo Chouji, di rumahmu kan masih ada keripik kentang!" nyaris saja Chouji ditinggalkan.

"Hoooi! Jangan tinggalkan daku!"

Mereka menyeberangi lapangan basket, dan melihat Neji juga berjalan ke arah mereka bersama beberapa anak-anak kelas 11 yang lain. Setelah bertukar 'toss' mereka menuju arah pulang masing-masing. Neji mengikuti rombongan Sakura.

"Neji _nii-san_, sudah selesai rupanya?" Hinata menegur.

"Sudah. Jadi bisa pulang bersamamu. Hai, Kiba!" Neji toss pada Kiba, "tumben pulangmu ke arah sini?"

"Enggak, aku pulang seperti biasa, tadi saja baru disuruh Mitarashi-_sensei_ bersama Hinata bawa buku-buku dan LKS ke kantor guru, jadi saja terbawa oleh arus," ia menunjuk Sakura—yang sudah berjalan lebih cepat menarik Hinata sambil tertawa tertahan. "Yuk, aku pulang ya!" katanya, dan berbelok di depan pintu gerbang ke arah rumahnya. Semua melambaikan tangan, dan mulai berjalan.

"Lewat blok F saja ya, Neji _nii-san_!" pinta Hinata. Tepatnya memerintah, soalnya tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia sudah berjalan bersama Sakura. Dan sepertinya memang Sakura bermaksud meninggalkan Tenten agar berjalan bersama Chouji dan Neji. Betul saja, tak lama mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Chouji, dadah-dadah, dan sekarang tinggal Tenten dan Neji. Sakura berjalan agak cepat di depan, berbisik-bisik dan tertawa kecil tertahan bersama Hinata. Tawa konspirasi rupanya.

Dua orang di belakang entah sedang membicarakan apa, karena jalannya menjadi agak lambat. Sakura menoleh, Hinata menoleh, dan keduanya sibuk menduga-duga apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua makhluk di belakang. Tenten nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas, lalu menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Tapi Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Sakura dan Hinata dengan pandangan 'apa lihat-lihat'. Ketahuan sedang memperhatikan, keduanya kemudian tertawa terkikik, dan berlari menjauh.

Tenten sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia menyobek apa yang ditulisnya tadi, dan memberikannya pada Neji. Karena Sakura juga sudah tiba di depan rumahnya, terpaksa dia masuk juga ke halaman, dadah-dadah pada Hinata, dan membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendiri. Besok baru akan ditanyakan, apa yang diberikan Tenten pada Neji, simpulnya penuh arti.

Hinata berjalan sendiri pelan-pelan. Menunggu Neji menyusul. Agak lama juga baru Neji menyusul.

"Awas ya, kalian! Bersekongkol rupanya," ancam Neji seperti serius pada Hinata, tapi Hinata hanya terkikik. Melihat sebelah tangan Neji, ada secarik kertas yang dilipat tergesa.

"Apa itu, Neji _nii-san_?"

"Rahasia," sahutnya pendek, dan Neji memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam ranselnya, wajahnya dibuat se-misterius mungkin.

"Halah ... paling nomer HP, alamat email, atau fesbuk," pancing Hinata pura-pura tidak tertarik, dan meneruskan berjalan. Neji tersenyum penuh rahasia, dan tidak menjawab, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Nampaknya Neji bertekad untuk menyimpannya sendiri...

Mereka sampai ke rumah, membuka pintu, dan disambut celotehan Hanabi yang seperti biasa sudah pulang duluan. Hinata membiarkan Neji kewalahan menanggapi Hanabi, dan ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Menyimpan tasnya di meja, ia menghampiri cermin. Memandangi bayangan wajahnya sendiri.

Menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi.

Teringat kejadian di kebun percobaan tadi, ia menutup kedua matanya. Tersenyum ia mengenang peristiwa tadi. Keningnya masih terasa hangat.

_Aku tak bisa, Kiba_, bisiknya, _aku tak bisa hanya menyayangimu seorang. Aku sayang kalian __**semua**__._

-o0o-

Sabtu pagi yang cerah saat Hinata diiringi Neji melangkah masuk. Ruangannya putih-putih, bau desinfektan menguar dari segala penjuru.

Mereka tidak masuk dari pintu utama, melainkan masuk dari gedung di sampingnya. Seperti biasa. Papan yang menempel di dinding di depan gedung itu bertuliskan 'Pusat Transfusi Darah'.

Begitu masuk, seorang perawat setengah baya menyapa ramah, "Hinata-_chan_, kau tepat waktu. Ruangan sepuluh, ya!"

Hinata tersenyum padanya, dan melangkah ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud. Ruangannya sudah siap, sebuah ranjang, peralatan di dua sisi, seorang perawat muda tersenyum padanya, dan menyorongkan baju rumah sakit. Hinata menerimanya dan masuk ke kamar kecil untuk ganti, sementara Neji duduk di kursi di sudut. Seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Hinata masuk sudah mengenakan baju rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum pada perawat tadi, "Yumiko-_san_, aku sudah siap," katanya.

"Kau sudah ke kamar kecil dulu?" tanya perawat itu sambil mendekat membawa sebuah baki logam berisikan beberapa peralatan.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia naik ke ranjang, dan berbaring di sana. Menyorongkan tangan kanannya.

Neji menggeserkan kursinya ke sebelah kiri ranjang, dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sebelah lagi. Hinata tak pernah bilang kalau ia takut jarum, tapi dari yang sudah-sudah, sepertinya ia akan lebih baik kalau tangannya dipegangi seperti ini.

Tersenyum menguatkan memandangi Hinata, perawat tadi membubuhi segumpal kapas dengan alkohol dan mengusapkannya pada lengan Hinata. Membuka bungkus jarum tranfusi sekali pakai dan menyambungkannya dengan selang yang terhubung dengan kantung darah. Mencari pembuluh darah Hinata, menusukkan jarumnya sekali jadi, kemudian melekatkan beberapa potong plester agar jarum tadi tak bergerak-gerak.

"Nah, sudah. Silakan kalau mau bobo, atau mau baca-baca juga boleh," perawat itu masih tersenyum pada Hinata, "Saya tinggal dulu ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, pencet saja belnya."

Neji dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Neji melepaskan pegangannya, dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang tadi ia bawa, satu untuk Hinata, satu lagi untuknya sendiri, dan mulai membaca.

Tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh. Diangkatnya kepala, dan terlihat Hinata sedang memandang ke arahnya. Buku pelajaran tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Sepertinya melelahkan untuk Neji _nii-san,_ harus mengantar-antar aku seperti ini ya?"

Neji menutup bukunya, menggeleng, "Toh hanya sebulan sekali. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Menghela napas lagi, "Kalau tidak mengantarku, Neji _nii-san_ kan bisa latihan basket, bisa latihan taekwondo, bisa ..."

Tersenyum, Neji menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bebas, "Semuanya sudah terprogram kok. Kan transfusi darah juga sudah terjadwal, tidak mendadak? Jadi, tidak ada hari yang sia-sia. Lagian, kalau hari ini nggak nganter kamu transfusi, di rumah aku mau ngapain dong?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Neji _nii-san_, selalu saja terprogram acaranya …"

Kilatan jahil muncul di mata Neji, "Kalau begitu, tidak usah transfusi aja yuk? Kita nonton?"

Keduanya tertawa berbarengan.

Tapi nampaknya Neji tidak bisa kembali ke buku pelajarannya karena Hinata menghela napas lagi, "Kalau tidak ada _nii-san_, aku akan kesepian dong kalau transfusi."

Neji memandangnya bertanya-tanya.

"_Tousan_ selalu sibuk. Aku tahu," ia buru-buru menambahkan, "aku tahu _Tousan _sibuk mencari uang untuk membiayai penyakitku. Mungkin kalau aku tidak sakit begini, _Tousan_ tidak harus bekerja terlalu keras. Kita bisa lebih sering berkumpul ..."

Kali ini Neji yang menghela napas. Ia tahu benar bahwa Hiashi _ji-san_ cukup mampu untuk membiayai penyakit Hinata dan tidak bisa dibilang harus bekerja keras untuk mencari uang. Pamannya itu seperti ... tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan hidup. Entahlah.

Neji berbicara dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Hinata … kadang ada sesuatu di balik semua itu. Yang mungkin saja kita tidak tahu, tapi _Kami-sama_ tentu saja tahu. Dia yang merencanakan, tentu saja ada sesuatu di balik rencana-Nya itu."

Neji meletakkan bukunya, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. "Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

Mata Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Waktu _Tousan-_ku masih ada, dan kita belum tinggal bersama, aku selalu memandang keluarga _Souke_ dengan iri. Begitu _Tousan_ meninggal, rasa iri itu menjadi-jadi. Aku merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa. _Kaasan_ meninggalkanku saat melahirkan, _Tousan_ menyusulnya kemudian."

"Saat aku masuk ke rumah Hyuuga atas permintaan Hiashi _ji-san_, aku masuk dengan rasa segan. Tapi ... segera aku tahu kalau keadaan kalian juga sama saja. Kalian sudah lama juga tidak punya _Okaasan_, Hanabi-_chan_ bahkan tidak pernah mengenal _Okaasan-_nya, sama sepertiku. Masih mending _Tousan-_ku dulu, bahkan selalu pulang kerja tiap hari, tidak seperti Hiashi _ji-san_."

"Jadi kupikir ... sebenarnya dulu aku lebih beruntung dari kalian. Daripada membanding-bandingkan keadaan, daripada memupuk rasa iri ... kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita bersatu. Melakukannya bersama-sama. Maka kita tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi."

"Neji _nii-san_ ..." Hinata merasa heran, "_nii-san_ dulu merasa iri pada kami?"

Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum getir, "Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku berubah?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sejak kau sering sakit-sakitan, dan kemudian dokter menemukan bahwa kau menderita Thallasemia."

Hinata nampaknya tercengang. "Mengapa demikian?"

"Karena kemudian aku menemukan bahwa tiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan juga kekurangan. Tiap orang punya kegembiraan juga kesedihan. Terlebih lagi ... setiap kali aku bersama kalian, aku merasa ... lebih bahagia," suaranya parau.

"Neji _nii-san_ ..."

"Rasanya kalau kalian punya kebahagiaan, dan aku ikut tertawa bersama, rasanya aku lebih bahagia. Kalau kalian punya kesusahan, dan aku turut memikirkannya, apalagi kalau kemudian aku menemukan jalan keluarnya, rasanya aku lebih ... berguna bagi kalian," suaranya tercekat.

Hinata berusaha bangun, posisi duduk, memeluk Neji sambil berusaha agar matanya tidak basah. "Aku bersyukur punya Neji _nii-san_," bisiknya.

Neji balas memeluknya, dan berbisik, "Karena itu jangan menolak kalau kutemani ke rumah sakit, ya?"

Hinata melepas pelukannya, tertawa sambil mengusap matanya, "Aku janji."

Neji menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat ke ranjang, terlihat agar wajahnya kelihatan serius, "Nah, sekarang kau mau cerita ada apa di sekolah kemarin? Dengan Kiba?"

"_Nii-san_!" Hinata terkaget-kaget, "kok _nii-san_ tahu?"

Neji terkekeh. "Bagaimana tidak, pertama Kiba pulangnya beda jalur. Lalu wajah kalian kelihatan sama-sama mera..."

"_Nii-san_!" Hinata bersemu merah lagi.

"Jadi, penyelidikanku betul?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kiba memang ... nembak," wajahnya merona, "ta-tapi aku me-menolaknya. Er ... lebih enak ... menjadi teman biasa."

Tersenyum Neji memandang Hinata dengan pandangan 'yang beneeeer?'. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah?"

"_Nii-san_ ih!" Hinata mencubit lengan Neji.

"Adouw!" Neji pura-pura berteriak—dengan suara pelan, habis ini kan di rumah sakit! Lalu pura-pura memeriksa bekas cubitan, "tuh lihat, sampai jadi merah begini ..."

"Apanya yang jadi merah," sebuah suara berat muncul di pintu.

Neji dan Hinata bersamaan menoleh, dan berseru, "Dokter Kabuto!"

Neji segera berdiri dan membungkuk pada sosok dokter muda berkacamata itu.

"Ah tak usah sungkan-sungkan," dokter Kabuto segera memeriksa catatan yang tadi dibuat perawat Yumiko. "Nampaknya kondisimu stabil, Hinata?" Ia mengenakan stetoskopnya dan memulai pemeriksaan dasar.

"Hm, ... hm, ... ya, kukira kondisimu stabil. HB bagus. Ingat-ingat saja pantangan-pantanganmu, jaga jangan terlalu capek," dan dokter Kabuto menoleh pada Neji, "Jangan lupa membantu mengingatkannya, ya Neji!"

"Baik, _sensei_," sahut Neji.

"Aduh, _sensei_, di-dia ini ce-cerewet sekali ka-kalau soal sa-saya ja-jangan terlalu ca-capek," Hinata bersungut. Dokter Kabuto tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata

"Dan ini buku apa?" dokter Kabuto membalik buku yang tadi disimpan di sisi ranjang oleh Neji, "Biologi. Kelas 12. Kamu sudah kelas 12? Bukannya ..."

"Baru kelas 11, _sensei_. Er ... cuma baca-baca saja," sahut Neji salah tingkah.

Dokter Kabuto tertawa dan menepuk bahu Neji, "Katanya kau ingin jadi dokter?"

Neji mengangguk.

"OK. Aku tunggu di kelasku nanti ya? Sekarang kelas 11? Jadi paling satu tahun setengah lagi, kau harus sudah ada di kelasku." Dokter Kabuto juga merupakan salah satu tenaga pengajar andalan di Fakultas Kedokteran setempat, terutama spesialis Hematologis.

"_Ha'i, sensei_!" sahut Neji serius. Kalau sudah soal cita-citanya pengen jadi dokter, Neji memang serius sekali.

Setelah dokter Kabuto meninggalkan ruangan, baru Hinata dengan polosnya bertanya, "Neji _nii-san_, memangnya dokter Kabuto juga mengajar di tahun pertama?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia kan mengajar di spesialisasi, bukan di Strata 1."

"Lho kok? Ka-katanya akan ketemu dengan _nii-san_ sa-satu setengah tahun lagi?"

Neji tertawa. "Itu cuma basa-basinya."

Tapi mendadak Hinata terdiam. "Aku ... tidak bisa men-menjadi dok-dokter ya, Neji _nii-san_?" tanyanya lirih.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan ... Thallasemia?"

Neji mendekatkan kursinya lagi, duduk tepat di sisi ranjang, "Memangnya ada peraturan bahwa seorang penderita Thallasemia tidak boleh jadi dokter?"

"Ya, ti-tidak sih, tapi kan ..."

Neji memegang tangan Hinata, "Jangan putus harapan. Selama mengikuti aturan, kau bisa hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun."

"Eh? _Nii-san_?"

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan anggota keluarga Hyuuga ternyata penderita Thallasemia. Thallasemia _beta_. Tapi hanya merupakan _carrier_. Pembawa gen. Begitu kata dokter Kabuto bulan-bulan kemarin waktu aku sering bertanya padanya," Neji menarik napas.

"Jika seorang _carrier_ menikah dengan seorang _carrier_ lain—seperti Hiashi _ji-san_ dengan _Okaasan_—maka 25 persen anaknya kemungkinan akan menjadi penderita Thallasemia mayor," Neji menatap sungguh-sungguh pada Hinata, "dan sayangnya itu kamu. Tapi pernikahan seperti itu juga membawa kemungkinan 25 persen anaknya tidak menderita sama sekali, seperti Hanabi-_chan_, berikut kemungkinan 50 persen anaknya menderita Thallasemia minor, alias _carrier_."

Neji meneruskan. "Kabuto-_sensei_ bilang, tanpa perawatan, penderita Thallasemia mayor sepertimu paling hanya bisa bertahan sampai umur duapuluh awal. Apalagi perempuan, karena mereka mengalami menstruasi. Tapi kalau kau telaten menjalani perawatan, walau ini perawatan seumur hidup, maka kau akan bisa hidup selama yang kau mau. Kau bisa jadi dokter, Hinata."

Hinata menunduk. "Kemungkinan itu ada?"

Neji mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tidak ... ha-hanya menghiburku sa-saja kan, _nii-san_?"

Neji menggeleng.

Wajah Hinata nampak seperti yang sedang melamun.

Tapi kemudian ia bersandar dan menutup mata.

Lama.

Neji memperhatikannya sejenak. Mengambil kesimpulan Hinata sudah tidur, ia menyelinap keluar kamar.

Entah apa saja yang ia lakukan, atau pembicaraan apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan siapa di luar sana, tak terlihat dari kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali, duduk, mengambil bukunya lagi dan mulai membaca. Walau ia tidak seperti sedang membaca. Seperti sedang berpikir keras. Wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Beberapa saat kemudian perawat Yumiko masuk, memeriksa. Rupanya sudah hampir selesai. Hinata membuka mata dan mengucek-nguceknya. Neji menyimpan lagi bukunya.

Perawat membuka jarum transfusi dan menutup luka bekas jarum dengan plester. Kemudian ia menyiapkan suntikan. Neji seperti biasa memegang tangan Hinata yang satu saat perawat menyuntik di daerah perut.

"Kenapa harus di daerah perut, Yumiko-_san_?" tanya Hinata. Kelihatannya ia tidak memperhatikan di saat-saat lalu.

"Ini namanya Desferal. Fungsinya untuk melarutkan zat besi yang tersisa. Biasanya zat besi yang paling banyak menumpuk itu di daerah jantung, sedang jantung tidak punya mekanisme seperti ginjal untuk mengeluarkan zat-zat tak terpakai. Makanya kita bantu dengan Desferal. Langsung disuntikkan di daerah yang dicurigai. Jadi zat besinya langsung larut dan keluar dari ginjal seperti urine biasa."

"Kalau tidak dikeluarkan?"

"Jantung tidak akan kuat, Hinata-_chan_," senyum Yumiko. "Begini, sel-sel darah merah normal biasanya berumur 120 hari. Setelah itu akan mati, dan digantikan dengan sel baru. Dalam kasusmu, sel darah merahmu tidak berumur sepanjang itu. Makanya harus dibantu dengan darah tambahan. Tapi sel darah ini tidak mampu mengolah zat besinya sendiri. Zat besi ini akan tertinggal di jantung, di ginjal, di hati, dan di organ-organ lainnya. Yang berbahaya ini yang menumpuk di jantung, jantung akan bekerja semakin keras untuk memompanya keluar. Bisa saja penderita Thallasemia meninggal bukan karena Thallasemia-nya sendiri, tapi karena jantungnya."

Desferal sudah habis disuntikkan. Yumiko menarik alat suntiknya, menutup bekas luka suntikan dengan plester kecil.

"Apa ada cara lain suntikan, Yumiko-_san_?" Neji penasaran.

"Konon sudah ada pil-nya, tapi mahal. Harus diminum tiap hari, dan biayanya setiap hari sekitar $100."

"Fiuh!" Neji dan Hinata serempak tercengang.

"Untuk transfusi sebulan sekali saja _Tousan_ harus bekerja keras, bagaimana kalau harus beli obat semahal itu," Hinata menggeleng-geleng.

"Nah, sudah beres. Jangan pulang dulu, tunggu sebentar agar mekanisme tubuhmu berjalan baik, baru pulang," Yumiko menggeleng-geleng melihat Hinata sudah mau turun saja.

"Yumiko-_san_, memangnya penderita Thallasemia harus terus transfusi seumur hidupnya?" Neji bertanya, melihat raut wajah Hinata tadi saat mengucapkan _outousan_-nya harus bekerja keras.

"Kalian sebenarnya lebih baik bertanya pada dokter Kabuto, supaya penjelasannya tuntas. Tapi pendek kata, tidak usah. Kalau seorang penderita Thallasemia bisa mendapat donor sel sum-sum tulang belakang yang tepat, maka ia akan hidup normal seperti orang lain."

"Sel sum-sum tulang belakang?" Neji mengulang dengan penuh harap.

"Dan itu jarang yang cocok, Neji-_san_. Biasanya yang punya kemungkinan besar untuk cocok adalah donor dari keluarga," Yumiko tersenyum memberi dorongan. "Kalau untuk kasus Hinata-_chan_, Hiashi-_sama_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ keduanya sudah diperiksa, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Kalau … kalau ada yang cocok?"

"Berarti kita bisa operasi. Nanti coba tanya pada Kabuto-_sensei_ ya?"

Neji mengangguk. Masih penuh harap.

Keduanya pulang saat hari sudah menjelang gelap. Meski Neji biasanya memang pendiam, diamnya kali ini agak aneh. Tidak biasa.

Hinata berjalan merapat pada Neji, memegang tangannya erat. Biarlah Neji sendiri yang akan bicara nanti, pikirnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan, Hinata permisi untuk tidur. Melelahkan memang.

Tengah malam ia terbangun. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia bangun dan berjalan keluar, ke dapur, mengambil segelas air.

Di ruang tengah, lampunya sudah padam, tapi televisinya masih menyala. Dan Neji masih ada di sana, termenung-menung. Remote di tangannya dimain-mainkan, tapi jelas pikirannya melayang jauh.

"_Nii-san_?" tegur Hinata hati-hati.

"Hinata-_chan_? Masih bangun?"

"Su-sudah tidur tadi. Bangun ka-karena haus," diangkatnya gelas yang dipegangnya agar Neji melihat.

Neji memberi isyarat agar duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata menurut. Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Tahukah kau ... bahwa dulu aku pernah ... menyayangimu? Bukan sebagai kakak?"

Menoleh terkejut, Hinata bisa melihat wajah Neji dalam keremangan. Dingin seperti biasa, tapi ada sesuatu di sana.

Dibiarkan Neji berbicara.

"Mula pertama aku mengenalmu, masih penuh dengan rasa iri. Apalagi aku belum tinggal di sini saat itu. Lalu ... _Tousan_ meninggal. Hiashi _ji-san_ memintaku agar tinggal bersama di sini. Aku mulai mengenalmu. Dan ... menyayangimu, Hinata. Menyayangi seperti pria pada wanita. Waktu aku ... kelas delapan waktu itu kalau tidak salah," Neji menghela napas panjang. Ia memutar-mutar remote di tangannya, matanya terus menuju ke arah televisi tapi pandangannya kosong.

"Lalu dokter menemukan Thallasemia dalam tubuhmu. Dan orang-orang dewasa membicarakannya berhari-hari. Aku ... mendengarnya sebagian-sebagian. Terutama mengenai ... pernikahan dalam keluarga. Antar-sepupu. Penyebab penyakit ini bersarang dalam tubuhmu, Hinata."

Neji berbalik dan menatap lurus pada mata Hinata, tajam, "Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah, melindungimu seperti seorang _nii-san _seharusnya," ucapnya lirih.

Mata Hinata basah.

"Kalau sekarang aku bersikap seperti ... _overprotektif_ padamu, aku minta maaf," masih lirih Neji berbisik.

Mata Hinata tajam tertuju pada mata Neji, "A-aku tak pernah tahu ka-kalau _nii-san_ pernah ..." tapi kedua tangannya tertangkup di kedua pipi Neji. Dan bibirnya tersenyum, sedikit nakal, " ... tapi, aku tahu kalau _nii-san_ bersungguh-sungguh menyayangiku sebagai adik sekarang."

Mata Neji dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ka-kalau bertemu Tenten, _nii-san_ pasti memerah di sini," bisiknya, memainkan kedua tangannya di pipi Neji.

"Hinataaaa!"

Hinata tergelak, Neji terpaksa tersenyum.

Tapi Hinata kemudian serius, menunduk. "_Nii-san_, a-aku sangat ber-berterimakasih atas apa yang ka-kau lakukan. Semuanya." Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Neji menghembuskan napas, "Aku mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang kakak. Tidak lebih," ia mengecup kepala Hinata pelan. "Sekarang, pergilah tidur. Aku juga mau tidur, sudah malam."

Dimatikannya TV. Keduanya berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

"_Oyasuminasai_," Hinata masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi_," sahut Neji, mencoba tersenyum, masuk juga ke kamarnya sendiri. Membawa pikirannya sendiri.

Di kamarnya Hinata tidak langsung tertidur. Ia memandang cermin dalam kegelapan. Lama. Sebelum ia menghela napas panjang.

_Aku sayang padamu, Neji nii-san.__Tidak mau membedakanmu dengan yang lain. Karena aku sayang __**semuanya**__._

-o0o-

Hari masih termasuk pagi tapi matahari bersinar begitu terik. Langit bersih, tak ada awan sepotong pun di atas sana. Akibatnya, kedua tim yang sedang 'bertempur' di lapangan basket ini lebih cepat mengucurkan keringat. Bahkan, bukan hanya pasukan tempur saja, pasukan sorak-sorai juga semua berkeringat. Beberapa dari mereka berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon—dengan konsekuensi tidak bisa melihat pertandingan dengan jelas—tapi selebihnya tak gentar berdiri di tepi lapangan agar sorakannya jelas terdengar.

Padahal ini baru jam istirahat. Para pemain masih bisa ganti pakaian nanti, tapi para penonton? Pasti basah karena peluh, dan kemungkinan menebarkan aroma tak sedap, hehe...

Hinata termasuk dalam barisan tepi-lapang, bersama Sakura, Tenten, juga Ino, sibuk menyoraki Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, dan Lee menghadapi kelas sebelah. Kedudukan mereka unggul hanya setengah bola saja, karenanya suasana seru sekali.

Bola sedang di tangan lawan ketika Kiba melakukan gerak tipu, berkelit, membuat lawan berbalik, lengah, dan nyaris menjatuhkan bolanya. Lee sigap menadah bola, men-_dribble_, berbalik, dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke yang sudah lebih dekat ke arah ring lawan. Salah satu lawan yang bertugas menjaga ring berusaha menjegal Sasuke, berharap agar bolanya bisa ditangkap olehnya, dan alih-alih bola tertangkap oleh salah satu dari mereka, justru terpental melayang ke tepi lapangan.

Rasanya sih tidak kena, hanya arahnya menuju padanya, tapi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Hinata sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

" ... mana Neji sedang tidak ada, lagi."

"Memangnya Neji sedang ke mana?"

"Ketua OSIS, guru BP, dan beberapa orang utusan, lagi di kantor Diknas, ada penyuluhan Narkoba atau sejenisnya-lah. SMA-SMA seluruh Konoha. Aku nggak begitu jelas."

"Ooh …" suara beberapa orang serempak.

Hinata berusaha membuka matanya. Berat. Dan mulanya semua buram, tak nampak dengan jelas.

"Hinata sudah bangun!"

"Hinata!"

Dan beberapa sosok mendekatinya. Nampaknya Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino. Sasuke juga ada, kalau melihat sosoknya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan penglihatannya nampak mulai kembali. Ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Minum dulu," Sakura menyorongkan air kemasan padanya, sudah diberi sedotan.

Perlahan Hinata minum. Lalu melihat berkeliling. "Aku ... kenapa?"

Sasuke yang langsung menjawab, "Kau pingsan. Kelihatannya kau seperti kena bola tadi tapi _suer_, aku tidak …"

"Tentu saja tidak, bolanya kan kena sampingnya Tenten," Sakura memotong. "Kelihatannya seperti kebentur bola dan kau pingsan, tapi kata Shizune-_sensei_, tidak ada tanda kena bola. Lagipula bolanya ditangkap Tenten."

Hinata berusaha mencerna potongan-potongan keterangan dari rekan-rekannya, "Ta-tadi ... Lee ... melempar bola. Pada Sasuke. Ta-tapi, di-dijegal Hi-Hito ... bolanya menuju ke arahku ..."

"Tapi kau tidak kena, kan?" Sasuke nampak bersikeras dengan sikap 'bukan-aku-yang-menyebabkannya-pingsan'.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak me-merasa kena bola. T-Tahu-tahu ... gelap."

"Tekanan darahnya rendah, mungkin itu sebabnya," Shizune-_sensei_ muncul di ambang pintu. "Aku sudah hubungi Neji, dan ia sudah ingin segera pulang saja, tapi masalahnya sekarang sedang penandatanganan spanduk oleh ketua-ketua OSIS se-Konoha. Jadi mungkin agak lama ..."

"_Sensei_!" sapa mereka semua.

"Tekanan darahku berapa, _Sensei_?" Hinata agak heran.

"90/70, itu cukup rendah. Lagipula aliran chakra-mu tidak menentu. Kau merasa pusing?"

"Tadi sih iya, p-pusing. W-waktu mau pingsan. Se-sekarang s-sudah tidak lagi."

"Tadi pagi tidak sarapan?"

"Se-selalu sarapan, _Sensei_."

"Coba diukur lagi," Shizune mengambil alatnya, tapi pandangannya diedarkan berkeliling, "Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke kelas. Sekarang pelajaran siapa?"

"Asuma-_sensei_," suara Naruto melongok dari pintu, dadah-dadah pada Hinata, "tapi beliau juga sudah tahu keadaan Hinata, jadi kami ke—"

"Ka-kalian s-semua ke-ke sini?" Hinata memanjangkan leher dan melihat via jendela. Selain dari Tenten, Sakura, Ino, dan Sasuke di dalam ruang UKS, di luar terlihat ada Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, Lee, dan entah siapa lagi. Ya ampuuun!

"Sudah, kalian kembali ke kelas," Shizune menggebah pasukan itu kembali ke habitatnya, "Lagipula Hinata tidak apa-apa kok. Istirahat sejenak, dan ia akan baik-baik saja. Sudah, kalian tidak perlu menungguinya!"

Sambil menggerutu, sambil saling mendorong, kesal karena jadi tak ada kesempatan untuk sedikit bebas dari pelajaran, mereka kembali ke kelas.

Kecuali Sasuke.

"Eh, boleh saya menungguinya, _Sensei_?" tanyanya ragu.

Shizune memandangnya lekat-lekat, dari atas kepala hingga ke kaki. Lalu, setelah memutuskan bahwa seorang Sasuke tidak akan pura-pura menunggui hanya demi jam bebas pelajaran, "OK. Jangan biarkan dia bangkit dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu saya di sebelah."

Sasuke nampak menghela napas lega.

Shizune membereskan pengukur tensinya, "110/90. Sudah baikan. Kamu tiduran saja dulu, Hinata, masih ada waktu sebelum pulang."

Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Shizune menghilang ke ruang sebelah.

Hinata berbaring lagi. Sasuke mendekatinya, membetulkan selimutnya walau itu tak perlu karena cuaca di luar makin panas, sudah nyaris jam 12.

"J-jadi, siapa yang me-menang?" Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Skor tidak berubah. Kita menang setengah bola," Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dan pupil matanya berubah, berwarna merah darah.

Hanya beberapa detik, tapi ia seperti kaget.

"Hinata … apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?"

Hal yang tidak biasa. Sasuke tak biasanya menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya ke-kenapa Sa-Sasuke?"

"Shizune-_sensei_ mengatakan aliran chakramu tak jelas. Dan tadi ... Sharinganku juga menyatakan ada yang tidak beres pada aliran darahmu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Kau pusing tadi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke diam, tapi matanya menatap lekat pada Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajah, dan matanya terkunci pada mata Sasuke.

Beberapa detik, dan Hinata menarik napas panjang. "OK. Baiklah. A-aku ... menderita Thallasemia."

Sasuke masih diam tapi ia mengangguk. Berdiri, meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, S-Sasuke. Mungkin ... HB da-darahku turun, i-itu sebabnya aku pingsan."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, "Kau ... menyembunyikan ini dari teman-temanmu? Dari Shizune-_sensei_? Dari semuanya?"

"Mereka ha-hanya tahu ... a-aku mu-mudah pingsan."

Sasuke duduk lagi di sisi tempat tidur, kali ini lebih dekat dari yang tadi. "Lalu ... biasanya kalau terjadi yang seperti ini ..."

"Na-nanti sore a-aku ke rumah sakit. Pa-paling-paling t-transfusi darah ..." nada suaranya seperti biasa, tetapi Sasuke berhasil mendengar ada yang lain dalam kalimatnya.

"Hinata …" sahutnya pelan. Matanya menatap lekat lagi seperti tadi. "Kenapa ... kau menyembunyikan ini dari teman-temanmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, memejamkan matanya, menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke yang tajam. "A-aku ha-hanya t-tidak mau di-dikasihani—"

Hening.

Hinata membuka matanya, dan mata hitam itu masih saja lekat tajam padanya. Tapi sepertinya agak lumer, karena Sasuke menghela napas, bertanya lagi, masih pelan seperti tadi, "Bahkan Sakura? Tenten? Ino?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Me-mereka juga tidak tahu."

Raut wajah Sasuke seperti tak percaya. "Neji-_senpai_?"

"_Nii-san_ satu-satunya yang tahu di sekolah. D-dia yang selalu mengantarku transfusi."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Bagaimana mungkin ..."

Hinata berusaha duduk kembali, "A-apanya yang bagaimana, Sa-Sasuke? Apa a-aku tidak berhak me-menyembunyikan keadaanku?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin dikasihani? Memangnya kami ini apa? Kau anggap kami ini apa? Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat? " raut wajah Sasuke kali ini tak bisa dibaca. Walau suaranya halus, tapi jelas ada kesan seperti marah, seperti kecewa, seperti sedih, campur aduk.

Hinata bagai terpukul, "Sa-Sasuke ... Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bi-bisa bilang be-begitu?" ia menelan ludah, "K-kau bi-bisa bi-bilang aku tak menganggapmu te-teman? A-apa kau sendiri peduli pada kami?" Ia meluruskan duduknya, "Semen-sementara ini kau se-selalu tak ambil pusing a-atas apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingmu. A-aku se-sebetulnya tadi juga he-heran ke-kenapa kau mau menungguiku—"

Sasuke sigap memegang Hinata, membantunya duduk dengan baik, menumpukkan bantal-bantal di belakang punggung Hinata. Tak berbicara. Juga Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku ... harus berterus terang padamu."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat menunggu Sasuke.

"Aku ... tak biasa memperhatikan orang lain. Tak biasa mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Kecuali kalau orang itu ... punya arti khusus untukku."

Suaranya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Tapi Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dan mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau selalu … punya arti khusus untukku, Hinata. Entah kau sadar atau tidak."

"Sasuke ..."

Mata keduanya saling mengunci.

"Aku tahu kau selalu baik pada semua orang. Aku tahu kau selalu siap menolong. Aku tahu kau lemah, sering masuk UKS, dan sekali bahkan pingsan. Aku ... baru tahu kalau kau ... Thallasemia."

Hinata menunduk. "Thallasemia Major, Sasuke. K-kau tahu itu apa artinya." Ia menengadah lagi, mendapati sekarang sorot mata Sasuke jadi teduh.

"Dan apa kata dokter?"

Mengangkat bahu, Hinata berusaha menjawab dengan suara biasa, "Ka-kalau aku menepati jadwal transfusiku, aku bi-bisa hidup hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun. Kalau a-aku bisa men-mendapat donor sel tulang belakang yang co-cocok, aku bisa sembuh seratus persen."

Kewajaran yang terasa aneh.

"Kalau ... tidak?" pertanyaan Sasuke seperti sudah mendapat jawaban seketika. Ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan menyentuh tangan Hinata, "Kau ... siap untuk itu?"

Tersenyum Hinata mengangguk. "Aku ha-harus siap, Sasuke. Se-sejak vonis dokter dijatuhkan, aku sudah ber-berusaha mempersiapkan diri.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa? Kalau aku, mungkin aku akan mengutuk, marah, berter—"

"Dan a-apa yang akan ka-kau dapatkan? Apakah k-kau akan sembuh ka-karena kau marah? Karena kau ke-kecewa?"

Menunduk, Sasuke menjawab perlahan, "... tidak ..." Ia mengangkat kepala, dan kemudian—mengagetkan Hinata—kemudian ia berteriak, "Tapi apa kau akan sembuh juga kalau kau bersikap seperti sekarang?"

"Sasuke ..." Hinata memegang dadanya, kaget, "T-tidak akan menyembuhkan, k-kau juga tahu. Tapi, ka-kalau aku baik p-pada semua orang, a-aku akan punya ba-banyak teman. Dan i-itu akan membuatku senang. Su-sugestif memang, tapi hati yang se-senang membuatku le-lebih sehat. Lebih _merasa_ sehat."

"Hinata," suaranya seperti frustasi karena apa yang akan disampaikannya tidak tersampaikan, "kenapa kau selalu baik pada semua orang? Aku ingin ... kau mengkhususkan pada satu orang. Lebih dari yang lain. Aku ingin kau ... menjadi milikku."

Mata hitam itu bagai hendak menelan semua yang ada di hadapannya, hendak menelan Hinata, menjadikan hanya miliknya seorang.

"A-aku sayang pa-padamu, Sasuke. Se-sebagai teman. Sa-sama pada semua teman yang l-lain, Sasuke," mata lavender itu berkeras akan apa yang diyakininya. Satu hal kini ia sadar, kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu dingin di kelas pada semua orang: kekerasan hatinya. Apa yang ia inginkan harus tercapai, yang lain ia abaikan saja. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun, kecuali kalau berkaitan dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sayang sekali ...

"Aku ... tidak bisa mendapatkanmu?" suaranya Sasuke kini lemah.

Mencoba tersenyum Hinata menjawab, "Setidaknya a-aku ada di-di sini sebagai teman."

Terduduk. "Jadi begitu ya. Sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan?" Masih mencoba lagi. "Atau ... kau sudah punya seseorang?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan yakin.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya keras. Terdiam beberapa saat.

Mereka tersentak saat ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Hinata merogoh saku roknya agak tergesa, dan melihat nama di layar. "Neji _nii-san_?" desisnya, bergegas memencet tombol keypad dan berbicara, "_Nii-san_? Aku nggak apa-apa kok—" mendengarkan sejenak, "Bener. Lagi di UKS. Sama Sasuke—" mendengarkan lagi, "Iya. Iya. Nggak kok. Udah dibilang, di UKS sama Sasuke—"

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Sasuke waspada. Wajahnya bertanya-tanya, dan kemudian tindakannya tak diduga. Tangannya terulur memberi isyarat agar ponsel diserahkan padanya. Hinata ragu, tapi akhirnya diserahkan juga pada Sasuke.

"Neji _senpai_—" mendengarkan sejenak, "—aku bawa. Iya," mendengarkan lagi sejenak, "OK. Aku mengerti. Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak ada acara. OK. OK. Aku kembalikan pada Hinata," Sasuke menyerahkan kembali ponsel pada Hinata.

Hinata kembali berbicara, "Neji _nii-san_— Sama Sasuke? Iya, iya. Oke, aku tahu. Oke. Sampai ketemu," dan ia memencet tombol _off_. Memandang Sasuke. "Neji _nii-san_ bi-bilang, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Dia sendiri akan langsung ke rumah sakit dari kantor Diknas. Biar menghemat waktu. Dan dia bilang—"

"Dia tanya apa aku bawa mobil, dan dia minta aku yang mengantarmu. Jadi, jangan bilang tidak ya?"

Ragu-ragu sejenak.

"Tidak perlu nyari-nyari alasan. Sebentar lagi kan bel pulang—" belum juga Sasuke selesai berbicara, suara nyaring bel memecah kesunyian belajar di SMA Konoha.

Mata Sasuke tersenyum, dan Hinata terpaksa setuju. Sasuke berjalan ke ruang sebelah, memberitahu Shizune bahwa Hinata akan pulang bersamanya, dan kembali lagi, "Aku ambil tasmu dulu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sebelum Sasuke kembali ke ruang UKS, dan membantu Hinata turun. Shizune sudah berada bersama Hinata.

"Kalau kau masih kurang sehat, besok tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu saja, Hinata," sahut Shizune bijak.

"_Arigato_, _Sensei_! Mungkin setelah istirahat, sudah sembuh. Mudah-mudahan besok sudah bisa masuk lagi."

Shizune mengangguk. "Perlu dibantu?" tanyanya melihat Hinata tertatih berjalan.

"Tidak usah, _Sensei_. S-Sasuke juga sudah cukup."

Dan memang rupanya Sasuke hanya perlu membantu sedikit karena Hinata kemudian berjalan seperti biasa, walau pelan-pelan.

Keduanya terdiam dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Hinata hanya bersuara saat menunjukkan arah mana mobil harus diparkir—karena mereka tidak masuk ke pintu utama melainkan ke gedung transfusi. Neji sudah menunggu di sana, dan membantu Hinata turun.

Ketiganya kemudian masuk. Perawat yang ada sudah hapal akan dua dari tiga anak itu, dan langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Katanya sih pusing," Neji membantunya duduk.

"OK, tunggu sebentar, dokter Kabuto sedang dipanggil. Ukur tensi dulu ya," dan perawat cekatan itu membimbing Hinata ke dipan periksa, mengukur tensi, mengukur suhu, lalu mengambil sedikit contoh darah dari tangan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian dokter Kabuto datang dengan senyum, dan memeriksa dengan teliti. "Hm. Kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Tetapi kita tunggu hasil pemeriksaan saja, kemungkinan HB-nya turun. Agak pucat nih, wajahmu."

Perawat tadi datang lagi membawa hasil pemeriksaan, "HB-nya kurang, dok," katanya, "hanya 8."

Dokter Kabuto menerima hasil pemeriksaan, membacanya teliti, baru memandang mereka lagi, "OK, transfusi saja lagi. Memangnya kamu kenapa, Hinata-_chan_, abis lari-larian?"

"Eh,—enggak—cu-cuma—"

"Tadi nonton basket di lapangan panas-panas," sela Sasuke, membuat Neji langsung melotot.

"Hinata?"

"Eh, iya. Ta-tapi kan biasanya ju-juga tidak apa-apa—"

Dokter Kabuto menengahi, "Panas-panasan sih nggak langsung membuatnya jadi drop begini. Tapi salah satu pemicunya." Ia menoleh ke pintu, perawat tadi sudah masuk lagi, "Sudah disiapkan? OK, langsung masuk Hinata. Dan lain kali jangan panas-panasan."

Hinata cemberut, "Habis, k-kalau nonton dari tempat teduh, tidak kelihatan—"

Dokter Kabuto tertawa. "Dan kelihatannya, ini salah satu bintang basketnya ya?" ia memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke salah tingkah, berusaha menjawab sopan, "_H-Hai, Sensei_," tapi disela Hinata, "Eng-enggak kok dokter, sa-saya nggak nonton di-dia saja, y-yang main kan kelas saya—"

Menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil tertawa, dokter Kabuto berdiri dan berjalan keluar, "OK, saya ada di tempat biasa kalau ada apa-apa."

"_Hai, Sensei_!" ketiganya nyaris berbarengan menjawab.

Hinata pindah ke ruangan transfusi setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Setelah jarum transfusi terpasang, perawat meninggalkan mereka.

Neji tak membuang waktu bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa?" dengan pandangan setengah menuduh pada Sasuke.

"Nggak tahu, _senpai_. Memang ada bola ke arahnya, tapi tidak kena, dan dia tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja."

"Neji _nii-san_, ja-jangan memojokkan Sasuke begitu. Entah ke-kenapa aku merasa gelap, dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di ruang UKS. Se-seperti dulu lagi, tiba-tiba _black-out_ gitu."

"Hm," Neji kalau begitu seperti sok pinter deh, "Tapi kenapa? Kata dokter Kabuto tadi, hanya panas-panasan saja tidak akan membuat HB-mu drop. Pasti kamu sudah capek hari-hari sebelumnya."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Aku juga tidak tahu," katanya, tapi seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Neji memandangnya sejenak, tapi kemudian, "Ya sudah," katanya pelan. Duduk di dekat pembaringan. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, juga diam.

Hinata yang memecah keheningan, "Kalian pergi makan, gih. Sudah siang. Aku nggak apa-apa kok, ada perawat di sini."

Neji memandang Hinata, lalu Sasuke, lalu Hinata lagi, "OK," dan ogah-ogahan berdiri, "kamu tidur saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang pada perawat ya!"

"Iya! Sana makan dulu!"

Masih lelet, Neji berjalan ke luar sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Kantin rumah sakit jam segitu termasuk ramai, pas jam makan siang. Untung mereka bisa menemukan kursi kosong. Meletakkan nampan bersebelahan, dan mulai makan. Dalam hening.

Piring sudah kosong saat Sasuke baru membuka percakapan, "Neji-_senpai_, sejak kapan ... tahu penyakitnya Hinata?"

Neji tak langsung menjawab, minum air mineralnya dan menahan gelas plastik lama-lama di bibirnya sebelum menyahut, "Kau—sudah tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Neji menghela napas, "Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Hinata dari dulu memang lemah, kemudian baru diketahui bahwa dia Major—"

"Dia tidak dibawa ke ibukota saja? Penanganannya—"

"Di sini juga sebenarnya sudah memadai. Daripada di ibukota, akan tinggal dengan siapa? Kalau di sini, semua kerabat, semua teman, ada di sekitar. Lagipula—" Neji memainkan gelas plastiknya yang sudah kosong, "Hiashi _ji-san _seperti—seperti tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan ini. Seperti ingin melarikan diri. Jadi kalau Hinata-_chan_ dibawa ke ibukota, siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Di sini saja ia seperti dibiarkan begitu."

"Memangnya ayahnya—"

"Hiashi _ji-san_ seperti menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan, tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anaknya perlu kehadirannya, bukan hanya uang hasil kerjanya saja," Neji seperti sedang curhat.

"Begitu ya—"Sasuke melihat seniornya seperti menerawang, "apa tidak ada jalan lain—"

Menghela napas lagi, "Harusnya dia baik-baik saja dengan transfusi yang teratur seperti ini. Memang—mengganggu. Sedikit-sedikit harus transfusi, tidak boleh capek, harus begini, harus begitu. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menikmati hidup dengan cara ini. Sebenarnya—kalau saja ada donor sel tulang belakang yang cocok—"

"Sudah diperiksa kecocokannya?"

"Hiashi _ji-san_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ tidak cocok. Apalagi keluarga jauh. Sebetulnya kalau ada kesempatan untuk seorang adik lagi—dari ibu dan ayah yang sama—kemungkinannya akan lebih besar. Tapi—" Neji menggeleng, "ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Neji-_senpai_ tahu banyak sekali tentang Hinata dan penyakitnya, ya?"

Neji tersenyum pahit, "Terpaksa sih."

"Neji-_senpai_ sendiri—sudah memeriksakan diri?"

Bagai maling ketangkap tangan, Neji gelagapan, "Er—tapi jangan bilang Hinata ya? Minggu kemarin aku sudah memeriksakan diri, dan belum keluar hasilnya. Kemungkinannya kecil sih, aku hanya sepupu, walau ayah kami kembar. Tapi kalau Hanabi-_chan_ dan Hiashi _ji-san_ saja sudah tidak cocok, apalagi aku?"

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Tapi kemudian Neji berdiri, "Kita kembali. Nanti dia bertanya-tanya kalau kita kelamaan di sini."

Tanpa suara Sasuke mengikuti.

Tapi di kamar Hinata ternyata seperti sedang tidur.

Kikuk dalam keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan, "Neji-_senpai_, sebaiknya—aku pulang saja."

Neji mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Memang sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ini bisa berlangsung lama. Biasanya sampai sore."

Sasuke mengangguk. Didekatinya Hinata, disentuhnya tangannya, dan berbisik, "Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih banyak, kau mau mendengarkanku tadi."

Ia membuat gerakan canggung, mengelus tangan Hinata ragu, nyaris tak menyentuh kulit, kemudian ditinggalkannya. Seperti masih ada yang ingin disampaikan, seperti ada yang ingin diucapkan, seperti ada yang ingin dilakukan, tapi tak bisa. Apalagi di bawah tatapan _senpai_-nya.

"Besok—apakah sebaiknya kusampaikan ijin sakit pada guru?"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Biasanya dia suka ngotot pengen sekolah, dan kalau keadaannya sudah membaik, kurasa kita tak bisa menghalanginya."

"OK kalau begitu. Aku pulang."

Neji mengangguk.

Sasuke keluar kamar, berhenti sebentar di pintu menatap Hinata, lalu pergi.

Yang ditatap sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur, membatin dalam hati. _Aku sayang juga padamu, Sasuke, tetapi sayangku sama dengan sayang pada semua teman. Aku tidak ingin hanya sayang padamu. Aku sayang __**semua**__._

-o0o-

Udara panas sekali. Siang sudah jelas, malam juga tak kalah panas. Nampaknya seperti akan hujan, awan menutupi matahari sejak sore, tapi bahkan hingga bulan menggantikan matahari, tak ada setitik air jua yang menyentuh bumi. Kumpulan awan itu malah memerangkap udara panas tinggal di bumi dan memaksa manusia mengeluarkan keringat.

Hinata memandang adiknya yang tertidur lelap, sudah dua kali ia mengganti baju. Sekarang dengan kaus tipis, jendela terbuka, dan kelelahan seharian, dia tertidur lelap.

Alangkah enaknya.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar Hanabi pelan-pelan.

Diam-diam ia mengeluh. Sudah beberapa hari kemarin ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tidurnya gelisah, dihiasi mimpi yang itu-itu saja. Selalu mimpi yang sama. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dan hasilnya ia malah pingsan di lapangan basket. Transfusi lagi.

Ia turun ke dapur dan hendak mengambil air, ketika teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak bisa tidur, minumlah susu hangat, Sakura pernah berkata dulu. Bimbang. Susu hangat memang enak, tapi di malam sebegini panasnya? Susu dingin pasti enak sih. Tapi apa khasiatnya sama dengan susu hangat? Apa bukannya malah membuat tambah terjaga?

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Neji, seperti biasa, dengan sebuah bolpoin di tangan dan tangan yang lain mengambil sebuah gelas. Pasti sedang mengerjakan tugas seperti biasa, dan kehausan seperti dia juga.

"Panas. Haus," sahut Hinata sambil mengambil sebuah gelas, "pe-pengennya sih air dingin, tapi ..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Neji menuangkan air dari kulkas dan meneguknya sekali jadi.

"Katanya susu h-hangat baik, bi-biar bisa cepet tidur, tapi cuaca panas begini—"

"Kamu tidak bisa tidur?"

_Aduh! Jadi saja ketahuan_—.

Neji mengeluarkan susu dalam karton dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkan untuknya, "Susu dingin saja, biar kamu tidak kepanasan." Diserahkan gelas itu pada Hinata. Ditatapnya terus saat Hinata meneguk susunya hingga habis. Lalu ia menarik kursi dapur dan duduk.

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan, tapi mata lavender Neji mengikutinya terus. Hinata menunduk sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat kepala dan memandang mata Neji lekat-lekat, "Aku juga tidak tahu, _nii-san_. Beberapa malam ini—aku tidak bisa tidur," akunya.

"Karena—cuaca panas?"

Hinata menggeleng. Pelan ia menyahut, "Aku mimpi—_Kaasan_. S-sudah beberapa malam ini. Dan—" ia terdiam.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku mimpi—se-selalu sama, mimpi _Kaasan_ mengajakku pergi."

Neji tak berkata apa-apa, tapi tangannya berhenti mengusap. "Mengajakmu pergi?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kata orang, ka-kalau kita mimpi diajak pergi oleh orang yang sudah meninggal—"

Neji paham benar.

Tapi ia harus menenangkan Hinata, tidak boleh menampakkan kecemasan dirinya sendiri. Maka ia kembali mengusap-usap rambut Hinata, "Mimpi itu katanya sih hanya kembang tidur, Hinata. Atau—kau rindu pada ibumu?"

Hinata kembali menatapnya.

Neji menghela napas, "Sudah lama kita tidak ke kuil. Besok sepulang sekolah, mau ke kuil?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Oke. Su-sudah lama aku tidak ngobrol dengan _Kaasan_—"

Tapi Neji mengenali nada suara itu, mengambang tidak yakin, hanya untuk menutupi suara dari dasar hati yang seaslinya—.

"Ayo tidur. Aku temani," sahut Neji pelan.

Hinata mengangguk.

Neji mengikuti saat Hinata masuk ke kamar dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Neji menutupkan selimutnya sebatas kaki, lalu duduk di sisi pembaringan.

Menarik telapak tangan kiri Hinata, ia mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya perlahan. Mulai dari daerah tengah telapak, memutar membentuk spiral ke arah luar. Perlahan. Konon, itu untuk menenangkan jantung dan membuatnya teratur berdetak.

Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Sekali, Neji memutar lagi dari tengah. Dan sekali lagi.

Napas Hinata mulai teratur.

Neji berdiri, menutup pintu.

-o0o-

Siang menjelang sore ini masih saja panas. Tapi masuk ke lingkungan kuil, rasanya teduh. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena banyaknya pohon besar di halaman, atau memang auranya meneduhkan.

Suasana kuil itu sendiri sepi. Kebanyakan orang berdoa di kuil tidak di hari kerja, dan tidak di siang hari seperti ini. Tapi ada saja beberapa orang sedang berlutut dengan khusyu.

Neji membiarkan Hinata maju ke barisan depan setelah mengambil dupa, berlutut memejamkan mata dan berkomunikasi dengan _Kaasan_ dari hati ke hati. Ia sendiri menyingkir, duduk di tepi, sambil menenangkan hati. Dulu juga ia pernah mencari ketenangan hati di sini, tapi setelah kehidupannya sudah mulai teratur, ia seperti melupakan kuil.

Dan ia tersentak. Melupakan! Akhirnya ia mengambil juga dupa dan berlutut di pojok belakang, memejamkan mata. Sampai tak sadar, bahwa di samping Hinata di depan sana, ada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Sepertinya seseorang dari sekolah.

Gaara.

Neji menancapkan dupanya di depan, dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi dengan diam-diam tanpa menarik perhatian, tapi ia sendiri terus memperhatikan keduanya. Mereka juga sudah menancapkan dupa, dan kembali ke tempat, duduk bersila, tanpa bicara.

Er—mungkin bicara sepatah-duapatah kata. Neji melihat mereka berdua bercakap pelan.

Tapi dilihatnya tak ada yang mencurigakan, jadi ia kembali pada lamunannya lagi.

Tak didengarnya ucapan mereka berdua.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ti-tidak, bersama _nii-san_," Hinata menoleh mengisyaratkan di pojok belakang. Gaara turut menoleh sejenak.

"Kau se-sendiri, sering ke sini?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Sejak—sejak peristiwa dua tahun lalu itu, aku teratur ke kuil. Paling tidak, mengucap syukur bahwa aku masih diberi kehidupan."

Hinata tercenung. Baru ia ingat bahwa Gaara—pernah jadi teman juga di SMP—dua tahun lalu pernah mengalami kecelakaan sampai koma. Semua sudah pasrah, bahkan dokterpun sudah angkat tangan, tapi secara ajaib ia bangun dan berangsur sembuh seperti sediakala.

"Gaara, waktu itu—waktu kau koma—apa ada yang kau ingat?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng perlahan, "Rasanya—tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya—hanya rasa bahwa aku ada di alam yang luas. Padang yang luas. Angin. Sendiri. Panas. Sehingga tanah jadi retak-retak."

Hinata menyimak.

"Rasa sendiri itu yang sangat menyiksa. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tak mampu menggerakkan anggota badan, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara."

"Lalu—lalu apa yang menarikmu keluar dari alam itu?"

Gaara terdiam. Lama.

Hinata sudah berniat tak akan bertanya lagi, takut kalau-kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang sensitif bagi Gaara, tapi kemudian Gaara bersuara pelan, "Suara tangisan."

"Suara tangisan?" Hinata heran.

Gaara mengangguk. "Temari. Temari _nee-san_. Rasanya, seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah melihat dia menangis. Ia lebih galak bahkan dari Kankurou _nii-san_. Ia kuat, dalam arti fisik maupun mental. Kata orang, waktu _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ meninggal pun, ia tidak menangis, hanya diam saja beberapa hari. Tapi waktu aku koma—" Gaara tidak melanjutkan.

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku berjuang agar bisa kembali," suara Gaara semakin pelan, "terutama—agar aku bisa mengungkapkan pada Temari _nee-san_, bahwa aku—sangat menyayanginya."

Kalau saja Hinata tak memperhatikan dengan seksama, maka takkan ia tahu bahwa di ujung mata Gaara ada kristal bening yang siap pecah manakala meluncur turun.

"Aku tak begitu merasa sedih saat _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ meninggal. Aku tak pernah ingat diasuh oleh mereka. Tapi oleh _nee-san_, selama yang bisa kuingat, aku selalu berada dalam asuhannya. Walau beda kami hanya beberapa tahun, tapi ia mengasuh aku dan Kankurou _nii-san_ bagai ibu mengasuh anak-anaknya."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata.

Gaara mengusap wajahnya, mengusap airmata yang tak jadi turun.

"Kalau ki-kita nyaris meninggalkan seseorang, ba-barulah kita sadar betapa berharganya dia," Hinata berbicara seperti pada diri sendiri.

Gaara mengangguk. "Kalau kau masih diberi kesempatan, katakan padanya bahwa kau menyayanginya." Lalu ia menoleh, "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya-tanya seperti itu?"

Mulanya Hinata enggan menjelaskan, tetapi akhirnya keluar juga, "Su-sudah beberapa hari ini, aku se-selalu bermimpi ten-tentang mendiang _Kaasan_. Ka-kami berada di tempat yang sangat indah. Dan ia selalu mengajakku pe-pergi bersamanya."

Senyum tipis membayang di ujung bibir Gaara, "Mungkin kau sudah lama tak berdoa untuknya."

"Jawabanmu persis sa-sama dengan _nii-san_," Hinata cemberut, tapi ia kaget karena Gaara yang biasanya dingin dan datar, tergelak kecil, sepertinya tepatnya mendengus pelan.

"Hinata, aku tak mau bilang 'jangan percaya takhayul' karena itu ada benarnya juga, tapi lebih baik ambil positifnya saja, kan? Benar kan kau sudah lama tak pernah berdoa?"

Terdiam, pelan Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah, berdoalah yang khusyu'."

Seakan tersihir oleh ucapan Gaara, Hinata menangkupkan tangan di depan dada, dan memejamkan mata.

Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Neji bingung, entah Hinata bicara apa saja, tapi begitu keluar dari kuil, Hinata memeluknya erat.

"Aku sayang _nii-san_."

"Aku tahu, kau sering mengatakannya akhir-akhir ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak, cu-cuma pengen bilang aja. Mumpung ma-masih ada kesempatan."

"Haa?"

Dan di sepanjang jalan pulang, Neji jadi merasa Hinata banyak mengungkapkan hal-hal yang aneh. Misalnya, ketika seekor kepik hinggap di lengan bajunya.

"Alangkah se-senangnya kalau ki-kita bisa mengerti bahasa binatang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita bisa ta-tahu kepik itu da-dari mana, mau ke ma-mana, mau ngapain. Di da-daerah yang dihinggapinya, a-ada apa saja."

Neji nyaris tertawa ketika dilihatnya betapa seriusnya raut wajah Hinata. "Mungkin Shino bisa mengajarimu bahasa serangga," sarannya setengah tergelak.

"Iya ya? Mungkin Shino me-memang mengerti bahasa serangga ya?"

Neji tergelak beneran.

Lalu saat ia melihat beberapa ekor kelelawar masih menggantung, masih tidur, karena masih ada sinar matahari sesore itu, ia berhenti di bawah pohon itu dan mengamatinya.

"Kasihan."

"Ada apa?"

"Ka-kalau seorang vampir salah memilih korban bagaimana? Korbannya ternyata p-punya penyakit Thallasemia. Nanti vampirnya juga Thallasemia dong?"

Entah Neji harus tertawa atau harus tersedak mendengar ucapannya. "Memangnya, Thallasemia penyakit menular?" hanya itu yang keluar.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tapi si vampir me-menelan darah dengan sel darah merah y-yang tidak sempurna, dan itu a-akan merasuki sel darah me-merah yang lain, dan akhirnya seluruh sel darah me-merahnya jadi tidak normal, dan dia j-jadi—_Nii san_! Kalau korban vampir itu ternyata me-mengidap penyakit menular bagaimana? Pen-penderita demam berdarah? Penyakit hepatitis? A-atau bahkan HIV?"

Neji hanya bisa merangkulnya erat-erat, "Oke, nanti aku ajukan kau pada Edward Cullen sebagai sukarelawan pengawas vampir agar tidak menghisap darah penderita penyakit menular. Puas?"

Hinata merangkul balik _nii-san_nya sambil tertawa.

Neji tertawa getir, sambil merasakan sesuatu yang aneh merasuki hatinya. _Kami-sama_, apakah akan ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Hinata? Kok hatiku rasanya tidak enak?

-o0o-

Hari berganti hari, mitos bahwa jika kita mimpi dipanggil oleh yang sudah meninggal, terlupakan. Hinata dengan gembira menerima pernyataan Neji bahwa mimpi-mimpi itu terjadi hanya karena ia sudah lama tak berdoa untuk _Kaasan_.

Sekarang ia rajin ke kuil, berdoa untuk _Kaasan_, paling tidak dua hari sekali.

Tapi, diperhatikan oleh Neji, keadaan kesehatannya ternyata tidak sebaik keadaan hatinya. Jadwal transfusi yang biasanya sebulan sekali, sekarang maju menjadi dua minggu. Itupun kadang harinya tidak tepat dua minggu, baru tigabelas hari sudah transfusi lagi.

Dan Neji sudah menerima hasil pemeriksaan tentang mungkin-tidaknya ia menjadi donor sel tulang belakang. Sudah bisa diduga. Jika kemungkinan Hiashi _ji-san_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ menjadi donor saja sudah negatif, apalagi dia. Tapi, setidaknya ia pernah berharap.

Akhir tahun menjelang. Kristen atau bukan, di Jepang Natal selalu semarak. Perayaannya sudah bukan semata perayaan agama lagi, tapi sudah menjadi perayaan budaya. Untuk keluarga Hyuuga, Natal kali ini akan semakin semarak karena Hiashi konon akan mengambil cuti lumayan panjang.

_Tousan_ akan datang, akan berlibur bersama.

Itu saja yang disenandungkan Hinata dan Hanabi setelah menerima telepon dari ayahnya.

Mereka jadi sibuk, beres-beres rumah. Bikin kue. Rencana masak istimewa untuk hari itu. Hanabi tentu saja membantu sejauh kemampuannya, dan Neji, tentu saja paling repot karena ia berkeras menjaga agar Hinata tidak terlalu capek. Jadi hampir semua tugas yang direncanakan oleh Hinata, jatuh ke tangan Neji. Bahkan memasak.

_Tousan_ akan datang.

Kalender dicoret tanggalnya.

_Tousan_ hari ini akan datang.

Sebentar-sebentar jam tangan maupun jam dinding dilihat.

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"_Tousaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_!"

Peluk cium membanjir. Neji—masih memakai celemek karena masih sedang membantu Hinata—tersenyum melihat ketiga bapak-beranak itu. Bahagianya mereka, sudah menjadi bahagianya dia juga.

Hiashi melihatnya mematung di pintu dapur, dan melepas Hinata maupun Hanabi. Berjalan mendekatinya.

"Neji."

"Hiashi _ji-san_," Neji membungkuk, berusaha sopan, tapi Hiashi justru memeluknya.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Neji, kau sudah menjaga kedua anakku ..." Hiashi berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah tugas saya, _ji-san_. Lagipula, saya senang."

Hiashi melepas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji. Tak mampu bicara lagi.

"Tapi _Tousan_ jadi putih kena terigu," seru Hanabi melihat adegan itu, dan semuanya tertawa. Ya habis Neji kan sedang bantu-bantu Hinata bikin kue, celemeknya tentu saja penuh terigu ...

Berikutnya tentu saja berbenah, beres-beres meja untuk makan, beres-beres oleh-oleh, pekikan Hanabi senang mendapat oleh-oleh yang diinginkan, teriakan Hanabi agar _Tousan_-nya cepat mandi ... Akhirnya mereka berempat duduk menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Kau kelihatan agak pucat, Hinata?" hanya Hiashi.

"Oh. Hanya sedikit capek," sahutnya pelan.

Neji tak menjawab. Ia hanya menandai, agar setelah ini segera menelepon Pusat Transfusi Darah untuk memajukan jadwal transfusi Hinata. Apalagi di musim libur seperti ini, walau rumah sakit tak mengenal libur, tapi dokter dan perawat tentu bergiliran mendapat libur.

Hiashi berdeham. "Aku … ada berita bagus. Aku … tidak akan pergi-pergi lagi."

Hanabi berteriak senang dan memeluk _Tousan_nya erat-erat. Hinata hanya tersenyum senang dan bertanya, "Pindah ke cabang Konoha, _Tousan_?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Sebenarnya … aku agak memaksa. Biar tak naik pangkat, biar posisi yang tersedia hanya setingkat di bawah posisiku sekarang, tak apa. Soalnya—" suaranya menjadi parau, "Hideki."

"Ada apa dengan paman Hideki, _Tousan_?" Hinata ingin tahu. Hideki adalah rekan sekerja Hiashi, sudah mengenal keluarga mereka dari dulu.

"Istri Hideki meninggal, saat Hideki masih ada di Oto. Seharusnya ia bisa menolak saat akan ditugaskan ke Oto, karena saat itu istrinya sudah mulai sakit. Tapi ia tetap pergi, dan akhirnya—" Hiashi berkata pelan. "Itu membuatku teringat, kalau aku juga punya—" dan suaranya tercekat.

"_Tousan_—"Hinata mendekati Hiashi dan memeluknya erat. Neji nampak sekali berdalih membawa piring-piring bekas ke dapur, agar bisa mencegah matanya berair.

-o0o-

Hari sudah malam. Rumah sudah sepi. Hanabi dan Hinata sudah tidur. Neji tadinya masih terbangun, masih membaca. Tapi kemudian ia merasa haus, dan keluar kamar.

Hiashi masih ada di ruang tengah. Lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya ada cahaya samar dari lampu luar di depan. Televisi juga sudah dimatikan. Hening.

Perlahan Neji mendekati.

"_Ji-san_?"

Hiashi menoleh. Dan memberi isyarat agar Neji duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selama ini—kau yang membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit." Hiashi menghela napas.

"Berapa lama kemungkinannya ia—bisa bertahan?" suaranya lirih.

Neji menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya, dari pemeriksaan awal, setelah beberapa kali transfusi darah, dokter Kabuto menyimpulkan Hinata bisa bertahan sampai lama. Bertahun-tahun. Tapi—" Neji menghela napas, "beberapa bulan terakhir sepertinya—memburuk."

Agak lama keduanya terdiam. "Mulanya Hinata pingsan di sekolah. Ia mengaku, keadaannya drop karena ia sulit tidur, karena dalam tidurnya ia selalu mimpi _Okaasan_ menjemputnya. Sekarang transfusi darahnya bahkan dijadwalkan dua minggu sekali."

Keduanya menghela napas dan terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Hiashi memecah kesunyian.

"Kapan Hinata akan periksa lagi?"

"Sebetulnya sesudah Natal. Tapi—melihat ia begitu sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Anda—"

"Ya, aku lihat juga dia seperti lelah."

"Ia tidak mau dianggap sakit, ia terus saja beraktivitas—"

Hiashi menghela napas lagi.

"Saya sudah menelepon dokter Kabuto, dan dia bersedia memeriksa Hinata Natal sore besok, _ji-san_."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Aku ikut."

Tapi keesokan harinya, Neji terbangun oleh tangan mungil Hanabi, "_Nii-san, nii-san_, bangunlah. Tolong lihat keadaan _nee-san_—"

Bergegas Neji bangun dan berlari ke kamar sebelah. Hinata seperti yang sedang tidur saja. Kepalanya ada di pangkuan Hiashi, yang terus berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Biasanya sentuhan ringan sudah cukup untuk membangunkannya, tapi kali ini nampaknya tidak.

Bibirnya nampak membiru, begitu pula di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada bercak-bercak biru.

"Sepertinya—" Neji tak berani menyatakan dugaannya, "Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja."

Secepat kilat ia berganti pakaian, bergiliran dengan Hanabi dan Hiashi, lalu mencari taksi.

Syukurlah, walau dalam keadaan libur Natal, dokter Kabuto bersedia datang memeriksa—walau janjinya nanti sore. Kali ini pemeriksaannya lama dan teliti, pengambilan darah, pemeriksaan menggunakan alat ini dan itu. Seharian mereka bertiga menunggu, dan Hinata masih belum sadar juga.

Sore hari pemeriksaan selesai, Hinata dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, dan dokter Kabuto memanggil Hiashi untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Neji, kau juga ikut," katanya.

Neji melirik Hanabi.

"Aku di sini saja, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah," sahut Hanabi.

Jadilah mereka bertiga. Mula-mula dokter Kabuto menerangkan lagi dari awal, sekilas Thallasemia, dan kemungkinan bertahan hidup. Lalu ia mengambil hasil-hasil terakhir pemeriksaan.

"Secara umum, setelah proses transfusi darah, diberikan suntikan Desferal untuk melarutkan sisa zat yang mengendap di daerah jantung, karena jantung tidak punya mekanisme pembuangannya sendiri. Kalau tidak memakai Desferal, maka jantungnya akan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Tetapi pada kasus Hinata-_chan_ ini, rupanya Desferal saja tidak cukup. Jantungnya tidak kuat. Untuk itu saya sudah mengambil langkah-langkah pertolongan pertama. Tiap jam akan ada pengamatan, dan langkah-langkah berikutnya akan disesuaikan dengan kondisinya."

"Saya hanya berani menjamin, kondisinya 50:50. Tapi, selain dari usaha medis, saya juga percaya akan kekuatan hati. Jadi, mari kita tetap berbesar hati, berdoa untuk keberhasilan pengobatan ini."

Ini musim libur, tetapi berita menyebar secepat kilat. SMS demi SMS, dan sore itu di depan ruangan ICU sudah ada Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba—Akamaru terpaksa dititipkan karena rumah sakit apalagi ruangan ICU tidak membolehkan anjing masuk—Gaara, Chouji, Lee, Sai, bahkan _senpai-senpai_ seperti Kankurou beserta Temari, dan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia menderita Thallasemia."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Aku juga."

"Hn."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke berbisik lirih, "Waktu dia pingsan di lapangan basket itu."

Semua menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke tetap dingin, tapi matanya nampak gelisah, "Ia tidak mau diketahui siapa-siapa. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani kalau kita mengetahui penyakitnya."

Semua hening.

"Mungkinkah—," gumam Gaara pelan, memecahkan keheningan, matanya menerawang.

"Mungkin kenapa, Gaara?" Tenten menyela.

"Akhir-akhir ini—ia jadi sering ke kuil, dan ia banyak bercerita tentang—alam lain. Ia sering bercerita tentang _Okaasan_-nya, dan mimpi-mimpinya tentang dipanggil oleh _Okaasan_—"

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, dan Neji keluar. Mengenakan baju khusus ICU, wajahnya kusut. Melihat berkeliling, teman-teman Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih kalian semuanya—" suaranya seperti tercekat.

Kankurou mendekatinya, menepuk bahunya, merangkulnya. Seperti memicu yang lain, satu persatu memeluk dan menepuk bahu Neji. Terakhir Tenten. Agak canggung, tetapi Tenten memeluknya juga, agak lama. Perlahan—tak terperhatikan yang lain—ia menghapus sudut mata Neji dengan tisu, rupanya basah.

"Ia—tak ingin diketahui penyakitnya?" setengah berbisik Sakura bertanya.

Neji mengangguk. Menghela napas. "Ia berasumsi, kalau orang lain tahu mereka akan mengasihaninya, akan repot karenanya—"

Yang hadir di situ menggeleng-geleng menyangkal.

"Kami tidak akan sebegitunya," bisik Ino lirih.

"Neji-_senpai_, kalau ada sesuatu—" Sakura menambahkan.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu—tambahan darah misalnya—katakan saja," Sasuke membuat yang hadir di situ heran akan kepeduliannya

Dokter Kabuto keluar dari ruangan ICU, disusul Hiashi dan Hanabi. Hiashi berhenti sejenak di hadapan anak-anak, "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya. Mohon doanya ya?"

Anak-anak menggumam sesuatu dan mengangguk. Tenten tergagap bertanya pada dokter Kabuto, "Bo—bolehkah kami menjenguknya?"

Dokter Kabuto mengangguk. "Pakai pakaian steril dulu. Dua orang sekali masuk, dan jangan ribut."

Sebenarnya tanpa masuk ke ruangan ICU juga dari luar bisa terlihat karena ruangannya memakai kaca besar. Selain itu, masuk pun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri. Karenanya yang masuk hanya beberapa orang, giliran pertama Sakura dan Ino, yang kedua Tenten ditemani Neji. Yang lain hanya melihat dari luar.

"Padahal dua hari lagi Hinata ulang tahun," desis Tenten, saat mereka keluar dan membuka pakaian steril.

Neji menghela napas, "Doakan saja dia cepat sadar. Menurut dokter Kabuto tadi, keadaannya sudah stabil, jadi dia bisa saja sadar setiap saat."

Tenten mengangguk. "Kami pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan lupa kabari."

"Terima kasih sekali, teman-teman."

Satu persatu menyalami Neji, menepuk bahunya atau merangkulnya. Terakhir Tenten, agak lama memandangnya. "Yang kuat ya, Neji," bisiknya.

Neji mengangguk.

-o0o-

Kata dokter Kabuto memang benar, karena keadaannya membaik, dua hari kemudian Hinata sudah sadar. Walau masih dipantau ketat, tapi ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan biasa. Masih pucat, bibir masih membiru, tapi ia sudah menunjukkan reaksi pada mereka yang datang.

Hari ini setengah dari kelasnya datang berkunjung.

"Tadinya mau bawa kue ulang tahun, tapi karena kamu belum boleh makan apa-apa," Sakura menunjuk pada labu infus, labu darah, dan selang oksigen, "nanti begitu kamu sembuh dan boleh masuk sekolah lagi, kami bawa kue ke sekolah ya?" janjinya pasti.

Hinata tersenyum lemah, "—makasih," katanya lirih.

Dokter Kabuto masuk, berhenti di ambang pintu, "Wah! Ramai sekali! Oya, hari ini Hinata-_chan_ ulang tahun! _Otanjoubi Omedetou_!"

Hinata berseri-seri.

"Dan karena kau sekarang sedang banyak teman, boleh kan kupinjam _Otousan_-mu?" raut wajahnya berubah serius, "Hiashi-_sama_, silakan ke kantor saya. Oya, Neji-_kun_ juga."

Terheran-heran dengan keseriusan dokter Kabuto, Hiashi beserta Neji berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar.

Masuk ke dalam kantornya, dokter Kabuto menyilakan Hiashi dan Neji duduk, menutup pintu, duduk di balik mejanya sambil mengeluarkan map dan amplop besar hasil pemeriksaan dari laci.

"Ehm," ia seperti sulit memulai pembicaraan, "sebenarnya agak susah juga untuk mengatakannya. Tapi—ini kewajiban. Keluarga pasien harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu prosedur pengobatannya, tindakan medis apa saja yang dilakukan, dan resikonya," dokter Kabuto menghela napas panjang.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin, Hinata—punya kelainan dengan jantungnya. Entah ini disadari atau tidak—ataukah konsentrasi selama ini hanya pada Thallasemianya—selama ini tidak terkontrol. Jadi, kalau ada indikasi keadaan Hinata lemah, langsung perhatian difokuskan pada Thallasemia. Padahal—" ia mengeluarkan data rekam mediknya, "Setiap kali transfusi, ia selalu mendapat Desferal. Untuk melarutkan zat besi yang tertinggal dalam tubuhnya, terutama jantung . Kalau tidak memakai Desferal, ditakutkan jantungnya tidak kuat memompa endapan zat besi sisa transfusi dalam darah. Fatal baginya, bukan Thallasemia, tapi jantung. Nah—" dokter Kabuto menghela napas sejenak, mencari-cari kata untuk dipaparkan pada Hiashi.

"—dalam kasus Hinata, bahkan setelah dibantu Desferal pun, jantungnya masih terlalu lemah."

Ruangan itu mendadak senyap.

Raut wajah Hiashi tak terbaca. Ada sesal di sana—kenapa ia selama ini tidak memperhatikan kesehatan anaknya. Ada marah di sana—kenapa ia tak mampu menjadikan anaknya sehat. Ada sedih mendalam. Entah ada apa lagi membaur jadi satu dalam diam.

Neji yang kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya, "Lalu—tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan?"

"Pada saat ini, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Hinata normal kembali. Setelah normal, baru dilakukan pemeriksaan mendalam pada jantungnya, untuk menentukan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan. Dan—"

Dokter Kabuto menarik selembar tisu dari kotakdi atas mejanya, mengelap keringatnya, sebelum mulai meneruskan, "—kita juga harus bersiap-siap untuk hal yang terburuk. Ada kemungkinan—ia tidak bisa sembuh lagi," suaranya lirih.

Neji membeku.

Hiashi makin terpuruk. Jelas sekali ia terpukul.

Kembali ruangan sepi.

Mendadak suara perawat berlari-lari di luar sana, suara sepasang kaki mengarah ke arah ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba Neji serasa mendapat firasat.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang perawat muncul, "Dokter, Hinata—"

Ketiganya bersicepat keluar.

-o0o-

"—jadi jangan suka menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi, ya Hinata! Kami ini kan sahabatmu, kami sayang padamu," sahut Sakura, pura-pura ngambek.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum, walau lemah.

"A-aku juga sayang p-pada ka-kalian," bisiknya. "Pada kalian semuanya."

Matanya menutup. Seolah mengucapkan beberapa kata tadi telah menguras seluruh energinya.

Garis di layar mesin perekam denyut jantung mendadak rata.

"HINATA!"

"HINATAAA!"

Garis itu timbul lagi. Beberapa kali timbul tenggelam.

Perawat-perawat berlarian mendekat, bergegas hendak melakukan tindakan.

Garis di layar mesin perekam denyut jantung menunjukkan gerakan lagi, kejutan kecil.

Hiashi dan Neji tiba di kamar, dan bergegas mendekat.

Mata Hinata terbuka lagi, tersenyum melihat _Otousan_-nya, bersama Neji juga.

"—_Tou—san—"_ Hinata menarik napas dengan susah payah, _"—nii—san—"_ satu tarikan lagi, "—a-aku sa-sayang se-muanya—"

Garis di layar rata lagi.

Selamanya kini.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

"_Kaasan—_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Tanpa suara, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menerima uluran tangannya, dan tersenyum.

Berpegangan tangan keduanya menuju cahaya.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

**FIN. AGAIN. FOR. EVER.**

* * *

Huwaaaaa! Ambu nulis sad ending lagi!

*bandingin Snape dengan Neji*

*dikepruks*

Dan penuh OoC! Dan Hinata-Sue! Huwaaa!

*dikepruks lagi*

**A/N lagi:**

_1) Untuk __**Aicchan**__, terima kasih atas info-__nya tentang penggunaan panggilan dalam bahasa Jepang, tapi kalau masih saja ada kesalahan, itu tanggung jawab Ambu ..._

_*nyengir*_

_*nyodorin Neji pada __**Ai**__*_

_:P_

_2) Untuk __**Iputz**__, ini Ambu sok tahu pake-pake istilah kesehatan segala, belum lagi prosedur penanganan penyakit yang gaje ... sama seperti di atas, itu semuanya tanggung jawab Ambu_

_*nyengir lagi*_

_*kasih Remus buat __**Iputz**__*_

_*hihi*_

_3) Trivia: bisakah menemukan perca__kapan yang sama dengan di buku __**Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix**__ di sini? __Sedikit dimodifikasi tentunya. Hint: yang ngomong Hermione, Ron, Ginny, dan Harry; yang diomongin Neville :P_


End file.
